


一八七四

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 一方在另一方的时间线上已死亡, 时间操作
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 53,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *RPS圈地自萌请勿上升。*非常我流，非常OOC，超多私设。*灵感来源于@屋顶的懒猫儿 剪辑制作的视频【柚天】【星降＆小蜘蛛】你我是彼此的海市蜃楼 ，已获本人授权。*其中一位生活在百年以前，所以在另一位的时间点上看是已经去世了，全文无直接性的死亡描写，不太清楚这个算不算死亡梗，不过还是提前说一下。





	1. （一）

羽生结弦在睁开眼的那一刻就意识到自己在梦中。

不真实感来源于自己的脚踝，冰刀点在冰面上时，并没有传来熟悉的疼痛，那瞬间他居然恍惚觉得自己的脚并没有踩到实体上。

他只觉得耳边的欢呼声仍在回响，鼻腔里还留有闪光灯上的淡淡镁粉味，脚下的这块冰面在几小时前——当然是指现实中的那块——还铺满了鲜花和噗桑。

完美表现了节目的满足和突破世界纪录的兴奋在梦中重新站在自己决赛场地后渐渐平静下来，羽生结弦突然意识到自己即便是在梦中，也很少有这样安静的时刻了。

总是非常嘈杂的，忙乱的，有很多纷扰的声音在，除了外界的压力，自然也有他对自己的期待。之前几次比赛中的失误像一座山一样压在他身上，他能感觉到那些不怀好意的目光更加肆无忌惮了，绝对不允许自己这样失败，抱着这样的觉悟终于在今天将心中最初的编排表现出来。几个月来，甚至可以说从上个赛季刚结束就一直停留在心头的阴霾总算得以暂时消散了。

可这样还不够，这只是分站赛而已。两周后的总决赛，如果他没能拿到冠军，如果他拿到冠军然而分数不如今天……他深深的吸了口气，将那些近乎惨烈的想象全都压了下来。

两周的时间，能提升的地方还有很多。

羽生结弦这才有心情环顾一下四周，除了一片漆黑的观众席和沉默的赛场通道以外，这里和他白日所待的冰场并无二致。除了，他好像看到冰场的另一端有个人影？

他用力推了一把挡板，借力滑了过去，尽管抱了几分好奇，可羽生结弦对于那个人影的身份实际上并没有太在意，或许是自己，或许是他的偶像普鲁申科，无论是谁，都不过是一个梦境中的幻影罢了。

然而接着，那个幻影就做了一个标准极了的勾手四周接后外点冰三周跳，尽管落冰时还有些不稳，但那令人惊讶的高远度和完成度，和轻松又随意的动作，都足以让才在刚才的节目中艰难完成自己四周跳的羽生结弦震惊到说不出话来了。

可幻影明显比他还要震惊，至少羽生结弦只是站在原地，而幻影在转过头看见他后没刹住车直接一头撞向了旁边的挡板，然后以一个会让人赞叹他身体柔软度的古怪姿势卡在挡板和冰面之间，张大了嘴看着他。

羽生结弦笑出了声，意识到即使是在梦境中这也有些不太礼貌后，他还是滑了过去伸出自己的手。毕竟这是在冰场上，即便是幻影，也是值得尊敬的，更不用说他刚刚才跳出一个完美的4+3。

而当他凑近之后，才发现这位幻影先生看上去比他小多了，也比他之前想象的可爱多了：乱蓬蓬搭在额前的头发，白到发光的皮肤，纤细修长的四肢。那是一张他从没见过的脸，可是却让他莫名的心生好感，可能是因为那对能够吸引每个日本人注意的小虎牙吧。

瞧着对方无视了自己伸出来的手只顾着盯着自己，他不得不加了一句：

“嘿？你没事吧。”

“羽生结弦？你真的是羽生结弦！”

对方兴高采烈地握住他伸出来的手，并没有借他的力，而是用另一只手撑着挡板站了起来，看向他的双眼里充满了兴奋和纯粹的喜悦。

“我是你的死忠粉，真的，你是我最喜欢的花滑选手！”

羽生结弦一边礼貌的说谢谢，一边奇怪难道这是他曾经见过的某个粉丝，还是他已经自恋到连梦境中出现的人物都得是粉丝身份了。不过比起这些，他还有更在意的东西。

“你刚才做的那个跳跃，”羽生结弦斟酌了一下，他不太清楚应该用什么态度去面对这个粉丝/陌生人/有着卓越跳跃能力的花滑选手，“那个跳跃真的非常棒，能够再来一次吗？”

对方好像有些惊讶，但还是干脆的答应了，还附赠一个看不见眼睛的笑，他笑起来真的非常可爱。

羽生结弦本来只是想近距离看一下他的跳跃，但或许是因为身在梦境中，白日里那些束缚着他的规则教条都松懈了。也或许是对方实在是太过贴心，看向他的眼神中那喜欢和向往太过纯粹和炽热，以至于他无法只是礼貌的道谢而不提出更多的要求。

你还会其他的四周跳吗？

跳跃的时候如何调节重心？

你有尝试过高难度的进入方式吗？

你能跳五周吗？

回应他的，是不够清楚但努力全面了的答案，闪闪发光的眼神，以及温暖到心底的笑容。

羽生结弦坐在挡板上，听着对方正绞尽脑汁地形容自己起跳时的感觉，他看上去是真的非常希望把自己四周跳的技巧通通告诉余生，甚至是真心希望羽生结弦能够尽快掌握四周的。

他觉得心里有些触动，意识到这点后又觉得有些可笑。

啊，正因为是现实中不曾得到的东西，所以才会在梦境中这样的追寻吧。

这样的想法让他收敛了脸上的笑意，他不自觉地抿了抿唇，一些不太快乐的回忆重新涌上心头。

不是没有人支持他，选手中也有很多不错的人，但是竞争的关系和他的追求注定了这份良好关系是有上限的。他不是不清楚这是自己不断超越不断变强的代价，是他早在青年组就已经直面的现实，但是偶尔，他也会希望有个地方能够让他撒撒娇。

身体好重，他有些控制不住地朝一边倒去，撞到那个人的肩膀，他的意识还是清醒的，大喊着让他赶紧坐直身体解释道歉。可是他就是觉得浑身上下都很重，那些曾经只是压在心上的巨石似乎在这个梦中具象化压到了他的身上。

“你没事吧？”那声音听上去吓了一跳，接着，有温暖的掌心贴在他的额头上。

他想说“我没事”，想说“我很抱歉”，可是在这点皮肤接触带来的温度下，他却只想就这样静静的，有些别扭地靠在身边人的肩膀上，尽管这个动作让他觉得浑身都不自在。

身边的人好像小声嘟囔了一句“睡着了吗”之类的，就不再说话了，羽生结弦闭着眼睛在心底暗暗发笑，在梦境中睡着，听上去真是很有哲理的体验，或许他可以把这种体验用在明年的节目中。

或许是因为无聊，那人开始小声的哼歌了，那首曲子听起来有点耳熟，像是别的民族或是国家的歌谣。这么说来，尽管能够听懂他说的话，可对方似乎并不是日本人啊，不不，在此之前他居然连对方的名字都不知道，真是太失礼了。

或许他应该问一下那个人的名字，这个念头在羽生结弦的脑海中一闪而过，又很快被压下去了，就算知道又有什么意义呢，反正只是梦境而已。

羽生结弦慢慢的呼吸着，享受着这来之不易的一刻平静，尽管他清楚，当他再次睁开眼睛时，又要被卷入那漩涡之中了。


	2. （二）

金博洋醒来的时候先去摸了摸有些僵硬的肩膀，果然碰到了正卡在肩膀和墙之间的平板，怪不得肩酸得跟真被人枕了一晚上一样。

他从被子里翻出脱落的耳机，听到里面传来隐隐太鼓声，划开屏锁，瞧见原本应该单曲循环的《梁祝》不知什么时候跳到了《SEIMEI》。

怪不得做了那么一个梦。

金博洋觉得有点奇怪，但也没多想，毕竟那可是羽生结弦啊。

百年前的冰上传奇，不可逾越的花滑之神，让亚洲选手在这个北美游戏中有了一席之地的第一人。无论是由谁来写这本《花滑发展史》，羽生结弦一个人都能占一个章节，不知有多少人在节目中用他当年的传奇步法或是成名动作向他表示致敬。如果花滑界有神坛，那么坛上只会有两个人，叶甫根尼·维克托罗维奇·普鲁申科和羽生结弦。

就连金博洋自己，也是年幼时在电视上看到羽生结弦突破记录的那一场《SEIMEI》，才深深被花滑的魅力所吸引，从而开始自己十多年的花滑生涯。

他伸手摸了摸红绳上挂着的金花生，本来只是为了偶像同款买的，但是后来，身边的人赋予了它另一种含义——“金博洋，为花样滑冰而生。”

“天天，起来了没有？”

妈妈的敲门打断了他的发呆，他一边“起来啦”地回应着，一边手忙脚乱地开始穿衣服。哪怕是休赛季，但是金博洋依旧习惯每天去冰场以保持自己的冰感，他花了无数个日夜培养出来的对冰面的熟稔和敏锐，容不得他一天的懈怠。

等到他打理好头发从洗手间走出来的时候，王金泽已经坐在餐桌前有一搭没一搭地喝胡辣汤了，瞧见他来，抬手招呼一声，往他碟子里夹了个包子。

“又赖床，”妈妈端着碗瞪了她一眼，“人家都等你好半天了。”

“就是小躺了一会儿。”金博洋乖乖认错，妈妈一转身他就试图去踹王金泽的腿，老王早有准备将腿一抬，踹了个空的金博洋险些从椅子上摔下去。

天天妈才懒得管他们的桌下官司，回厨房看她的茶叶蛋去了。

“咋的，天总你这是宿醉啊，”老王趁天天妈不注意凑过来取笑他，“你说你才喝了几瓶啊就上头了，别是个假哈尔滨人吧。”

金博洋磨着牙看他，要不是这家伙手上端着自家的碗，他早就一肘子上去了。

等他俩打打闹闹地坐上公交车时，太阳才从树后露了半张脸，金博洋抓着帽子往头上一扣，让自己英俊的脸远离阳光的摧残后，就开始靠着老王打盹了。

但不知道是昨儿个第一次喝酒的缘故，还是那个梦的缘故，平常两三分钟就能入睡的他听着广播报了几站的站名都满身的清醒。

睡不着，就刷刷微博吧。金博洋懒散地点进搞笑分区，发现最新的视频也是今早自己躺在床上刷过的。他一边默默谴责这些博主的发博速度，一边换到自己花滑的分区来，映入眼帘的是穿着阴阳师考斯腾的羽生结弦那神色凛然的脸。

那一瞬间他想到的是梦中穿着同样考斯腾，但是神色中夹杂着倦怠的那个羽生结弦。

他点开大图，考斯腾的领口外挂着那只金色的花生，这让他想起昨天梦中羽生结弦脖子上的菱形吊坠来。

果然是梦啊，连偶像都还原不完整。

他盯着那个图发呆，梦中零零碎碎的片段一点点组合起来。说来也怪，他很少记得自己的梦，往往不过是浮光片羽，可是昨天那个梦，却一丝一毫都记得清晰，他甚至回忆得起羽生靠在他肩上睡着后那平稳的呼吸和身体轻微的起伏。

不知过了多久，老王那头乱发挡住了他的手机屏幕，看了一眼又坐回去了，见怪不怪的。

“又看你偶像呢。”

“不小心点到的，而且这文里叨叨的东西我都能背了，有什么看头。”

“真行，你这意思就是盯着你偶像的脸看了十分钟呗？”

金博洋白眼都要翻到天上去，你天总我要告诉你我昨晚梦见羽生结弦了，可不羡慕死你。然而抱着对老铁的最后一丝温柔，他还是没说，只是把话梗在喉咙里嗤笑一声转过头去。结果这高贵冷艳的霸总形象还没维持几秒，就被准备下车的王金泽给拽没了。

等他俩一边互怼一边进到冰场后，许教练从一边的办公室探了个头出来朝他招了招手，老王抬起下巴朝一边比了比，就拖着箱子去换冰鞋了。

金博洋小跑着奔向办公室，得到摸头爱抚×2，备选曲目×20，新赛季节目编排基础理念×4，Lori发来的视频中听的半懂不懂的英文词汇×∞。

“虽然我和你付教练的意思是滑行肯定要提升的，但是表现力毕竟不是一两天就能练出来的，而且其他选手就算开始加四周，跟你的完成度还是不能比，所以下个赛季还是要以技术为重心。”

“不过，Lori也同意你尝试一下编排难度更高的节目。这次选曲准备加个中国风，在理解上肯定要容易一点，你要是能趁机在表现上提高一点，下赛季且不提，奥运也有把握些。”

“你拿着这些回去看看，下个月就要去加拿大了，自己的节目，到时候也说说你自己的想法。”

金博洋一边声音软软地撒娇一边把那些材料装起来，可爱的脸上带着点儿童般的无忧无虑，惹得许教练无奈的叹了口气。他当然没什么忧虑的，进入成年组的第一年就又是破纪录又是创历史，尽管表演问题不少，却也凭借着个人魅力得到了众人的包容和期待。哪怕他的未来还不甚清晰，可是有无数人正在默默注视着他，思考着他的可能，就已经比太多的选手要幸运了。

换好冰鞋，他哼着歌上了冰，热身后来了两个四周，ok，你天总的水平还是那么稳定。

“你尝试过高难度的进入方式吗？”

羽生结弦的声音突然蛮不讲理地从他的记忆里挣脱出来，金博洋甩甩手，试图打散那个梦境的残留，却无奈的发现自己已经开始不由自主地去考虑这个问题了。

不就是难度进入吗，金博洋回想着自己曾经看过的，羽生的大一字进入，试着在冰上来了个四周，结果起跳的时候就注意到身体失衡，转了两圈就急急落冰，即便如此，也打着滑地撞向了挡板。

果然不行啊，他头靠着挡板坐了会儿，还是重新爬了起来，又不是人人都能当羽生结弦的，先把技术稳住吧。

他脚尖微微用力，重新划了出去，可是心底却有什么东西微微萌芽了，梦境中羽生提到四周跳时那赤诚又灼热的目光，那毫不掩饰的对花滑的爱，像火苗一样，在他心底燃烧起来。


	3. （三）

羽生结弦花了一点时间来让自己进入睡眠，这对他而言是极为少见的做法。一般情况下，当他发现自己睡不着并且开始胡思乱想的时候，他会立刻开始玩游戏，让那些音效和画面填充自己的脑袋直到自己因疲劳而睡去。

 

但是今晚不行，哪怕他坐在游戏机前，那张脸也不曾从他脑海里离开，甚至随着他呼吸的加重越来越近，几乎要凑到他面前来，羽生结弦觉得自己快要喘不过气了。

 

冷静点，羽生。他伏在酒店房间的地板上缓慢地呼吸，试图说服自己这是再正常不过的事了，不过是三年前采访过你的记者再一次出现在你面前罢了。

 

花边小报，比起赛场上的成绩，自然是对赛场下的运动员的私生活更加感兴趣。花滑本就是因为艺术性需求而被外界误解良多的项目，在日本的普及性不高，加之他是在国外训练，如果不趁机大做文章，哪里对得起全国第一八卦周刊的销量。

 

那篇报道的记者不怀好意地放上他搜集来的多伦多的同性恋比率，不知从何处得来的“知情者”语焉不详的表述，和对他进行单独采访时旁敲侧击来的证据——天知道不到三分钟的采访那人怎么就能挖掘出一千八百字的惊天爆料。

 

他本来以为他已经忘了，事实上那篇报道引起的风波也确实，确实在几个月后就慢慢被人们遗忘。可是他不是“人们”，他不是一个怀揣着莫名心思为能将这些高台人物的阴暗面曝光而窃喜的旁观者，他就是那个不幸的高台人物。

 

像鬣狗一样，他默默地想。当他今天和教练一同前往训练场时，那个人从柱子后面拿着话筒冲上来的场面，就像是他曾经看过的，那些在猎豹捕杀猎物后成群结队地拥上来试图分一杯羹的鬣狗一样。

 

他感觉自己的血肉被一块块咬下，野兽审视的目光划过他的内脏，将他的每一块骨头都拆分下来放在天平上称量，血从指尖被压向心口，冰冷，以及某种难以言说的东西从他的身上漫开来。

 

谁都好，有谁，有谁来……

 

“你没事吧？”

 

有人进到他的房间了！！

 

纯粹的恐惧炸裂开来，他根本无法想象这一幕如果被人看见会引发什么下场，之后的训练，国内的舆论，两周后的总决赛……

 

他紧紧拽着胸口的衣服，撑起自己的身体艰难地回过头去想要看清楚来人，甚至都忘了要做好表情管理。

 

然后他看见了那个人，昨天晚上就出现在他梦里的人，而腿上的刺骨冰凉确实在提醒着他现在跪着的不是房间地板而是冰场冰面了。

 

对方明显被他的样子吓到了，跪在他身边手足无措，看起来想要去扶他，却又不知道该怎么做，手茫然地伸在半空中。羽生结弦想自己现在的表情一定很狰狞，不然对方也不会在看到自己抬起脸后眼角都泛泪光了。羽生偏着头看进他的眼睛里，然而那双明亮的眸子里不含一丝恶意或嘲讽，连幸灾乐祸都没有，只是纯粹的，纯粹的担心着。

 

虽然他不知道自己到底是什么时候睡着的，但是还好是他，还好是这个人见证了他如此狼狈的一面。

 

羽生实在是连笑的力气都没有了，他也不想在梦中都累着自己，瞧着对方的手还僵在半空中，便伸手拽了下来。他重新伏下身，一只手枕着头，另一只手紧紧抓着那人。

 

这个人身上总是这样，非常温暖，羽生攥着指尖的那点热度，拉向自己的心口，希望能够借此取暖。他记忆里最多的温度，就是冰场的温度，最开始还会觉得冷，习惯之后甚至都意识不到冷的存在，只是苦恼于关节失去知觉的僵硬而已。

 

对方可能是误解了他的行为，短促地“啊”了一声后，有些笨拙，但是动作非常轻地，用另一只没有被他抓住的手轻轻抚上他的背。

 

那动作太过温柔，他脑海里有一个瞬间闪过一个想法，但在下一秒就被他按压在心底。

 

他直起身子，自然地拨开对方停在自己背上的手，露出一个笑来。

 

“抱歉，吓到你了吧？”

 

对方楞了一下，然后拼命摇头，本来就软软贴在额头上的头发因为力道太大的缘故甩得更乱了。

 

“你刚才是，”他犹豫了一下，伸手小心翼翼地指了指自己的胸口，“这里不太舒服吗？”

 

羽生本来想用点别的理由混过去，话到了嘴边却有些说不出口。他向来不太喜欢谈论自己的身体状况，事实上对于运动员来说，身体状况确实是非常私人而隐秘的信息了。可是他又想谈一谈，哪怕这不过是一个梦，跪坐在自己对面的不过是一个梦中虚幻的角色，他也想谈一谈。

 

他有些不知该怎么反应才好，平日里镜头前的那些机灵和圆滑在对方关心的眼神里不知飞去哪儿了，最终也只是有些含糊地“嗯”了一声。

 

对方睁大了眼睛，示意了一下旁边的挡板，“那你要休息一会儿吗？冰面上有点太凉了，所以……”

 

羽生顺从地点头，接着同身旁的人并肩滑向挡板。

 

他俩坐在挡板上，谁也没说话，但是很奇怪地并不感到尴尬，或许是这个梦本身就已经够奇怪的了，所以无论发生什么似乎都非常自然。

 

但是羽生突然想起一个话题，偏过头去问他：“昨天忘了问你的名字，方便告诉我一下吗？”

 

“昨天？”对方也偏过脑袋来，看起来像是什么可爱过头的小动物，以至于羽生一时之间都没注意到那句话背后的意思。不过对方显然也不打算在这件事上纠结，非常爽快地报出了自己的名字。

 

“金博洋。”

 

金博洋，他默默重复着这个名字，陌生的发音，但是意外的适合坐在他旁边的这个人。

 

“金君，我有时候会觉得，很奇怪。”

 

他还是开口了，尽管他只是想说而已，他朝着坐在一旁因为他突然开启的话题而有些茫然的金博洋笑了笑。

 

“明明滑冰的是我，只有我一个而已，为什么会有其他人呢？”

 

完全支离破碎的句子，表述不清到会在记者会上让翻译不得不要求他重复一遍，但是在这里他不会重复了，毕竟他只是想说而已。

 

“它们让我觉得很难过。”

 

他努力地，努力地从心底把那些话语挖出来，因为年代久远，太多的东西已经模糊不清，就连他自己都不知道那是什么，因为什么了。

 

“滑冰不会让我难过，是其他的东西，它们太多了，我觉得我的生活里除了滑冰，全是它们。”

 

所以他只有滑冰，如果连滑冰都没有的话，他的生活，将全被那些占据。

 

他转过头去看金博洋，少年眼神有些懵懂，但是看起来有些难过，这让他觉得好笑又奇怪。

 

“怎么了吗？”

 

“不是，”金博洋拎起袖子擦了擦眼角，“只是，我觉得滑冰是件非常快乐的事，但是，但是如果它会带给你难过的事情的话，”他看起来有点着急，卡壳了半天才把句子继续下去，“我觉得，我会觉得很抱歉。”

 

他看起来是真的觉得很抱歉，浑身都散发着真情意切的不好意思，柔软额发下的眼神小心翼翼地探过来，这让羽生觉得心情好一点了，也不知道是因为他终于把这些话说出来了，还是因为有另一个人同他一起分担这些不快。

 

羽生伸出手去摸了摸他的头。

 

“别抱歉啊，这又不是你的错。”

 

 

TBC.


	4. （四）

金博洋直到走进Lori的冰场，脑海里都是羽生结弦半跪在地上痛苦又恐惧地看向他的模样。

 

那是，羽生结弦吗？

 

金博洋曾在视频里见过的羽生结弦，或者凛冽或者平静或者温和，偶尔还会有嬉笑玩闹。但无论什么时候，都是游刃有余大局在握的，哪怕是短节目失利，当他在长节目的比赛中站上冰场时，都带着必胜的眼神。

 

这样的羽生结弦，怎么会露出那么难过又不安的表情呢？

 

可他自己也清楚，即便是那样的羽生结弦，也是人，哪怕被推上神坛，哪怕人们现在只记得他光辉灿烂的模样，他也是人。

 

披着神的外壳，也应该被允许拥有人的脆弱。

 

他沉默地做着陆地练习，汗一点点地打湿后背，衣服黏在皮肤上的感受并不算好，但他没有停下。

 

之前的编舞会议上，《梁祝》的编排定下来了，除了展示他擅长的跳跃，他们最终决定拔高衔接和步伐的难度，同时对他的表现力和理解力的要求也高了。付教练曾担心过这首曲目的编排要求太高，很可能会影响到他的最终完成度，然而金博洋摸索着衣领下的金花生，最终还是点了头。

 

如果说和羽生结弦完全无关，那么不可能的，金博洋靠着墙做拉伸，抓着自己的脚踝缓慢呼吸。羽生结弦在19岁时拿到了冬奥会冠军，而两年后的冬奥，他已经21岁了，哪怕不像羽生结弦一样站在最高领奖台上，可他也不想太过落后。

 

好吧，尽情嘲笑他吧，他就是要把自己和那个羽生结弦放在一起相提并论，就好像他们真的能在同一场比赛中一齐为奖牌奋斗一样。哪怕事实是他只能隔了一百年去追赶那个人留下的传奇，即便能够取得超越那个人的分数，他们的名字也不会被放在一起。

 

挺惨的，尽管他不知道惨在哪，因为你不会和一百年前的花滑之神比成绩这是理所当然的事，你甚至都不该去考虑“比”这件事。

 

金博洋最终决定把问题归结到那个梦上，如果那个梦里羽生结弦没有和他站在同一块冰场上，如果那个梦里羽生结弦没有称赞他的四周跳，如果那个梦里羽生结弦没有靠过他的肩握过他的手，如果那个梦里羽生结弦没有对他露出那样的表情，那么或许他能更心安理得地把自己放在一个单纯的仰慕者的角色上。

 

现在他是什么角色？

 

他不知道。

 

热身结束，他开始在Lori的指导下第一遍完整地表演自己的曲目，太多复杂的衔接被塞在这首悠扬的古典乐曲中。他咬着牙跟着音乐来了一遍，几乎摔了所有的跳跃，仍然没能在音乐停止时结束自己的蹲踞旋转。

 

许教练示意他先休息一下，就带着翻译小哥跟Lori一起低声谈了起来。

 

金博洋气喘吁吁地坐在长椅上，汗大滴大滴地往下落，付教练拍了拍他的脑袋把水杯递给他。他接过水杯却没喝，直到付教练催促才草草拿起来沾湿了嘴唇。

 

问题太多了，远比上个赛季他第一次跳驯龙时多得多。其实之前分段编排的时候他就跟得相当吃力，现在整首串联起来，他在跳到一半时就完全失去肢体的掌控了，太多的动作都没有到位，几乎是全凭着死记硬背下来的顺序才勉强保证自己能清楚接下来要去做什么。

 

这样是不行的。

 

六月的多伦多正值初夏，金博洋却觉得全身都是冷的，这冷意却不是来源于冰场内的强力制冷器。

 

太糟糕了，他都不敢想象四个月后他能带着怎样的节目站在分站赛的冰场上。

 

“天天。”

 

许教练朝着他招手，他头一回有些抗拒知道接下来会发生什么，然而他还是站了起来朝着许教练划过去。

 

付教练提着冰鞋套递给他，金博洋楞了一下，还是乖乖地穿好，跟在许教练身后走进小会议室。

 

接下来的半个小时，许付教练和编舞lori拿着刚才录下来的视频，一帧一帧放过去，点出他的所有问题以及相应训练可能达到的高度，考虑到距离比赛的时限和金博洋本身的情况，他们得出一个结论。

 

降低难度。

 

金博洋攥紧了手中的纸。

 

“天天，对于花滑运动员来说，裁判观感是很重要的，如果你这个赛季都没法clean这套节目，很有可能不利于你奥运赛季的成绩。”

 

“路要一步一步走，降低难度并不是放弃提高，只是选择了更稳妥的一条路。”

 

而翻译小哥也转述了lori的看法。

 

“博洋，以你现在的状态，这套节目的完成度会相当低，不要说衔接和表现的提升，你的跳跃都可能因此受影响。”

 

“我个人认为降低难度你可以以完成度取胜，否则高难度低完成度的节目是不可能取得好成绩的。”

 

……

 

金博洋清楚，这是最好的选择，稍微调低一点难度，将重心放在巩固四周跳上，这几个月努把力看看能不能在表现力上提升些，他就能取得比上赛季更好的分数。

 

但是不够，这样不够。

 

他要的不是更好，他想要最好的。金博洋向来喜欢最好的，最好的耳机，最好的游戏，最好的偶像，他要拿到最好的分数。

 

梦中羽生结弦痛苦的神色和坚毅的眼神又浮现在面前。他不是不知道羽生结弦是在怎样惨烈而危机四伏的情况下以亚洲人的身份在花滑世界杀出一条血路的，那些冰冷的报道，时隔百年依然让他因崇敬和震惊而颤抖不已。

 

那些规则、伤痛、舆论、权势，统统败倒在那个人的面前。

 

败倒在那个人对于花滑狂热的爱和近乎冷酷的自我要求面前。

 

金博洋的手不自觉抚向领口，隔着薄薄的运动衫，可以感觉到金花生那有些粗粝的表壳，他回想起那个人在每一次表演后必有的亲吻项链的动作，鲜花中意气风发的羽生结弦和梦中疲倦不安的羽生结弦的容貌重叠在一起，他做好了决定。

 

“再给我一个星期，如果一个星期后我依然没法掌握这套曲目。”

 

他深深吸了口气，像是把一切都赌在这句话上。

 

“就降低难度吧。”

 

Lori率先皱起了眉头，一个星期对于新的编舞和熟练度来说远远不够，对于现在这套编排的掌握来说同样远远不够。她有些不解这个乖巧听话的孩子为什么突然倔强起来，但她毕竟只是编舞，因此还是将目光转向了金博洋的教练。

 

许教练明显也有些惊讶，他看向金博洋，发现那个总是无忧无虑的孩子正挺直了背看向他，眼神坚毅的像陈教练第一次带他来省队冰场时的模样。

 

该说是长大了，还是该说即便长大，还是有些地方跟小时候一模一样呢。

 

许教练偏头和付教练交换了一个眼神，对着Lori抱歉的笑笑，表示了自己的支持。瞧见许教练的样子，一直浑身僵直的金博洋才偷偷松了口气，露出一个笑来。

 

至于回了冰场上他是怎样苦恼于如何在一个星期内掌握这套编舞，就是后来的事了。

 

 

 

TBC.


	5. （五）

羽生结弦没想到自己是在车上进入这个梦境的。

 

刚刚结束一系列的访谈，他本来打算先在车上休息一会儿，等到家了再好好睡一觉。不过或许是今天太过紧密的行程带来了远超平日训练的疲惫感，他感觉自己戴上耳机的下个瞬间就站在那块冰场上了。

 

今晚的冰场，没有人。

 

羽生绕着冰场滑了两圈，一边滑一边不自觉地四处打量着，然而冰场一直是空荡荡的，只有冰刀划过冰面的声音在场中回荡。

 

声音，他不自觉地皱紧了眉头，在此之前他从来没有意识到，冰刀的声音原来是这样响的。

 

所以他今晚是不出现了吗，金博洋。他默默念了几遍那个名字，觉得心头涌上一股失落，他才记住了那个人的名字，可对方就已经不再出现了。

 

羽生努力回想昨夜最后一个画面，却抱歉地发现梦中他只顾着像倒垃圾一样倾诉内心的苦闷和不解，而博洋从头到尾都平静地坐在一边听着。被倾听对他来说实在是太过难得，以至于他居然就真的把博洋当做树洞朝着里面无休止的喊话了。

 

现在想来，两个晚上都是这样，任自己予取予求地，示范四周跳也好，当靠枕也好，听自己废话也好。因为一开始就对自己露出那样的微笑，所以自己就放肆了，仗着对方喜欢而有恃无恐了。

 

说不定那个人白天里也有很多疲倦痛苦的事情，和自己一样只有夜晚在这没有旁人的地方才得以喘一口气，却遇到自己这样任性又不体贴的同梦者。是因为觉得梦中都很辛苦，所以不再来了吧。

 

羽生默默地在冰面上打着转，刀刃在冰上划出一道道的白。

 

对他来说，金博洋已经算是朋友了，尽管有些古怪的，他对这位“朋友”的全部了解只有他的名字和他非常擅长四周跳这一点。不，不如说正因为只知道这两点，所以才能把他当做朋友吧。而对方虽然说着是自己的粉丝，却一直都非常贴心地没有去询问他最近的事，没有问他打破记录的感想没有问他下一站的准备没有问他节目的安排和未来的打算。因此就算是今天又听到了不太愉快的流言，他也只是在心中默默吐槽媒体真的已经无事可做了吗。因为想着可以来到梦里和那个人说说话，所以觉得那些东西也不是那么不可忍受了。

 

在羽生结弦眼中，朋友的定义是有些模糊的，金博洋也一样。它们都是有些捉摸不透，但是非常重要又让人安心的存在。

 

对不起啊，他在心中认真地道歉，因为很久没有人像你一样愿意听我说话，愿意和我聊一聊比赛和成绩以外的事情，愿意用那样地眼神看着我，愿意那样朝着我笑了，所以我快忘了要怎么好好和人相处了。拜托你再来一次吧，一次就好，这一次会好好听你说话，好好和你交流的。我们像普通朋友一样聊天好吗，除了那些琐碎又隐秘的事情，也会分享美好的事情给你的，如果你需要我的帮助，我也会全力以赴的。

 

所以拜托了，不要又留我一个人啊。

 

就像是这无声的祈祷终于被某个神灵，某个让他们得以在这冰场上相见的神灵听到了一般，它重新将目光置于羽生结弦的身上，愿意赐予他又一个机会。

 

他听到了。

 

冰场中另一双冰鞋滑过冰面的声音。

 

羽生结弦的急刹车险些让自己失去平衡翻过去，然而他在空中扑腾几下重新找回重心站好后，却不敢再动，生怕那不过是迟来的回声。

 

他小心翼翼地，带着期盼和试探，同时做好心理准备地回过头去。就见到那个人，金博洋，正一边迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，一边朝他划了过来。

 

“羽生……”

 

那声音因为困倦有些黏黏糊糊的，停留在这个姓氏后有些犹豫又有些混乱的名称后缀上。

 

“博洋。”

 

他觉得很高兴，不仅是因为这个人又回来了，更是因为他本来还踌躇着如何踏出“好朋友”的一步，对方就已经很主动地直呼他的姓氏来表示亲近了

 

一边感叹着对方的温柔，羽生一边迎了上去把握主动权。

 

“博洋今天来得好晚啊，”他试探着撒娇，有些摸不准这种综艺节目式的做法有没有用，“我还以为博洋不想见我了。”

 

“不是不是！”金博洋睁大了眼睛，眼里残留的那点因为被偶像直呼名字而带来的疑惑被急切取代，“我从小就喜欢你，一直想见你啊！”

 

虽然被这突如其来的告白惊了一下，然而羽生很快就反应过来金博洋口中的喜欢的含义了，因此也只是为对方的可爱小小微笑而已。

 

“博洋，白天过得还好吗？”羽生学着俱乐部心理治疗师的口吻，尽可能让自己表现得不那么急切，用轻松自然的语气开启这个话题。

 

“挺好的，我今晚还玩了……”说到这他有些卡壳，似乎对自己玩乐内容是否要分享出来保留意见，他挠了挠头发，有些生硬地跳过这句话，转移了话题。“我今天，训练挺顺利的。”

 

啊，果然还是不够信任他吗，连私人生活都不愿分享，又把话题转移到花滑上了啊。羽生微笑着，背在身后的手悄悄捏拳，告诉自己之前的种种行为确实算不上可靠，对方一时不愿谈及自己也是正常的。可是接下去要怎么说呢，他可以询问训练内容吗？说实话这对于同在一个俱乐部的队友来说都是稍嫌敏感的话题。但如果不继续问下去，他又有什么可以说的呢？

 

羽生结弦有点苦恼，他面对媒体时永远反应机敏应答得当，可是面对想要亲近的人的时候，却不知道怎么做才好。

 

好在被沉默笼罩的不只他一个人，或许是看出了自己想要继续谈下去却不知该谈什么的意图，金博洋犹豫了一下，继续开口。

 

“其实这段时间的训练，一直不太理想。”

 

虽然为这句话的内容感到抱歉，但羽生还是在心中悄悄松了口气，哪怕他对花滑的话题已经谈得太多了，但仍然默默感谢话题走向了他熟悉的方向。

 

“是身体状态不太好吗。”

 

金博洋摇摇头，羽生觉得他现在的状态和自己之前有点像，很多话堵在心里，却因为这样那样的原因不能和身边的人交流，只能默默咀嚼着。

 

“实际上，是难度有点高我跟不上了，之前很努力地训练，但是他们都说对我而言还有些早，希望我降低难度。”

 

这话让羽生有些恍惚，仅仅是几个月前，他一意提升《SEIMEI》难度的时候，身边的人也对自己说过这样的话，他几乎是不自觉地笑了一下。

 

“但是，不能这样，对吧。”

 

金博洋偏头看了他一眼，也露出一个小小的笑来。

 

“对，不能。”

 

这明明是他们第一次就花滑这个话题进行双向的交流，却在这个默契的微笑中，察觉到彼此的共同之处来。

 

“那就努力吧，如果努力不够，就只能拼命了，因为我相信博洋是一定要做到的。”

 

“嗯，我之前差一点犹豫了，但那时候，”金博洋说这话时有点害羞，耳朵尖都染上一点红，羽生简直是拿出平时比赛的心气来阻止自己不要扑上去揉他的头发，“我想起羽生你总是不断地挑战自己，哪怕已经站在最高的顶点了，也不断地要超越自己，所以我觉得我也应该全力地超越自己才行。”

 

“加油。”羽生笑眯眯地看向他，用那个曾经在镜子里对自己做了无数次的动作，给金博洋加油。

 

“加油，”金博洋重复了一遍，用另一种发音，怕他听不懂还解释了一下，“在中文里是这么发音的。”

 

羽生这方面向来学得很快，跟着金博洋重复了几遍就能熟练掌握发音了，瞧着金博洋有点小崇拜又有点不好意思的脸，莫名觉得很高兴。

 

他有点想抱抱金博洋，却又觉得太突兀了。

 

下次吧，他看着金博洋亮闪闪的眼睛想，下次等他们更亲密一点了，他就像拥抱自己的对手们一样去拥抱他。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.这里一定要说一句，两人今晚入梦之所以有时间差是因为羽生比较累所以睡着得比平时早，天天是玩游戏了所以睡得比平时晚，并没有羽生想得那么复杂。
> 
> PPS.这一章算是第一个情感变化带来的转折了，设计了很多东西在里面，所以如果有觉得疑问的地方请千万问出来啊，不然怕会影响之后几章的观感。


	6. （六）

芝加哥的十月真的很冷，金博洋站在等候区，长长地吐气，试图把短节目的失利连同冰冷的白色雾气一同驱散自己的身体。

 

这是一个比他想象得还要糟糕一点的开局，短节目第八名。如果他想要拿到总决赛的入场券，他在SA的排名不能低于——他默默在心里算了算以往进入总决赛选手的分站赛排名——第四。

 

这也就意味着，他要用自己尚没有完全把握的《梁祝》，作为这一场比赛最后，也是唯一的获胜可能。

 

排在他前一位的jorik已经前往等分区了，金博洋神色平静地活动着自己的踝关节，然而他还是能感觉到自己搭在挡板上的手在微微发抖。冰场里的广博已经开始通报jorik的成绩，他没有去管那些数字，迈出一步踩在冰面上，乘势划入冰场。

 

他一边绕着冰场转圈，一边隔着衣料去触碰领口的那颗金花生。

 

“加油！”

 

金博洋顺着声音回头，看见的是冰迷们关心而期待的面孔，这让他想起那个人用有些奇妙的发音握拳给自己加油的样子。虽然因为不清楚那声到底是谁喊的，他只能朝着大致方向匆匆抱以感激的笑容，但是心情却慢慢平静下来。

 

偶像和冰迷们可都给你加油了，一定要做到啊。

 

音乐声渐渐响起，解说员声音轻柔地介绍着少年选择的曲目，提前做好功课的，还在给本国冰迷介绍这首中国古典乐曲背后的爱情传说。

 

少年立于冰场中央，随着音乐而舒展身体，但所有的人都屏息期待着，他们在等待那个真正的开始，在等待他的四周跳。

 

随着第一个重音，少年的身影高高跃起，跳出他最擅长的勾手四周跳，落地时冰鞋狠狠砸在冰面上带起一片冰屑，也带起全场的欢呼。人们的心总算可以放下了，看来这个火星少年的跳跃能力并没有因为短节目的失误而下降，甚至可以说，从高远度上来看，他做的比以前更好了。

 

接下来是他的另一个后内点冰四周跳，落冰虽然不稳，但好在足周，乐声悠扬如旧，却没有得到太多人的关注，他们的目光紧紧盯着少年，盯着少年的跳跃。

 

一个三加三揭开了音乐高潮的序幕，如同每一个爱情故事应有的那样，轻松、愉快，带着羞涩的触碰和懵懂不能说的心事。少年有些笨拙地对裁判散发爱意，眨眼的可爱样子让面对他的观众们都纷纷捂住心口，露出慈爱的笑容来。

 

冰面像是成了他的游乐场，他尽情地跳跃和旋转，脸上带着极具感染力的笑容，身上那股子少年气怎么也压不下去，他看起来像是经历着人生最美妙的时刻。

 

直到音乐随着一声轻轻锣音而猛然沉重，少年脸上的表情渐渐沉寂下去，观众们的心则随着那个跌倒的后外点冰四周跳而沉重，但是看到接下来的后外点冰四周连后外点冰两周，人们还是欢呼起来了，这可是他后半场的第二个四周了，完成度依旧很高，他在跳跃上的天赋一览无余。为此，人们愿意忽视其他的不足，更何况接下来的的勾手三周加后内三周还是一如既往的稳定而优秀。

 

又两个三周跳之后，少年用一套接续步结束了他在芝加哥的比赛。

 

人们纷纷起立欢呼，向冰场抛掷玩偶和掌声，为他的跳跃。

 

许教练站在出口处等他，递给金博洋冰鞋套后，安抚地拍了拍他的肩，而金博洋也以一个轻松的笑容作为回应。

 

刚才站在冰场上还不觉得，但是一坐在等分区，汗水就大滴大滴地落了下来，他感觉自己的外套似乎已经湿透了。抹了把被汗水蛰痛的眼睛，金博洋朝着镜头挥了挥手，听着广播念到自己的名字，以及紧跟着的分数。

 

他长长地出了口气，比赛已经结束，再多的惋惜或是后悔都是无意义的，还是早些回去复盘吧。

 

虽然做到了心理准备，但是一直持续到日落的复盘仍旧让他有些吃不消。有短节目的失误在，他们对《梁祝》的讨论并不多，但是能看得出来教练们对这两套曲目还是有信心的。而他需要的，是更多的练习，以及练习中对曲目的理解。

 

拖着疲惫的身躯走向自己的房间，金博洋满脑子回荡着接下来的训练计划：离中国杯还有不到一个月，跳跃肯定要作为重中之重，然后关于表现力的问题，好在这两首曲目的衍生作品都不少，或许他可以看几部来刺激一下自己的灵感，后天上飞机之前得重新背一下曲子，今天上冰的时候衔接仍然不够顺畅，还有滑行时的平衡问题……

 

他尽可能地让自己的大脑活跃起来，他还有很多很多事情要考虑，很多很多事情要做，没有时间给自己沉浸在今天的失误中了。总决赛在赛季的占比也没有那么高，赛季的重心还在四大洲和世锦上，更何况这只是第一场，在中国杯他的成绩总归会好一点的。

 

金博洋一边洗脸一边絮絮叨叨地重复着，看消息的时候顺手把其他软件都卸载了，顺带着把之前下载来的那些视频和图片也清了个空。

 

睡觉睡觉，一觉醒来还是那个英俊的金天天！

 

他哼着自己编的歌，踉踉跄跄不成调子，连词都是“哼哈嘿”组成的，扑到床上后，又发出一声夸张的长叹。

 

打了几个滚，他踹了踹拖鞋，又躺在床上艰难地换上了外套，接着就把被子往头上一埋，假装给自己的世界关了灯。

 

过了一会儿，被子里探出一只手，从床头柜上抽出几张纸巾来。

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.本章中天天的自由滑编排源于16-17赛季的长节目《La Strada》，分数和排名也建立在该赛季的相应比赛上。


	7. （七）

羽生结弦今天心情不错，谁都看得出来。

 

并没有人对此多言，毕竟对于接连打破世界纪录的天才选手来说，开心是完全被允许的。不如说，这种“不够成熟”的表现反而能为他平日里过分稳重自持的完美言行带来一些烟火气息。

 

然而只有他自己才知道，打破记录的快乐不过持续到颁奖典礼的夜晚，如今能够让他微笑的，是另一件事，另一个人。

 

他那有些羞涩的、腼腆的、却又在奇怪的地方坦荡得过分的小朋友。

 

羽生有很多亲近的，了解他的，陪伴他的人，然而只有一个人，仅仅是想起他的名字心情就好了起来。其实他不太清楚那三个发音是否有什么特别的意义，他们对应着怎样的文字，在对方的国家里蕴含着怎样美好的祝愿，但是仅仅是默念着，他便觉得这是自己听过最美妙的名字了。

 

尽管只能在梦中相见，可他觉得这也不错，或者说这非常好，对于他来说，是能够想象到的最好的相处模式。

 

他曾经在音乐与文学中有所耳闻，世界上确实有这样奇妙的缘分，在短暂如流星般的相会中，惊觉原来有这样一个人，仅仅是通过眼神和微笑就能同你交流，一切深藏在心不曾意识到的话语都能轻易诉诸于口，让你交付全部的信任和依赖，回首发现自己的生命也得以完整。

 

而这样幸运的两个人，被人们称为“知己”，或是……

 

羽生结弦躺倒在柔软的床铺上，任由黑暗漫上自己的眼眶。而当他重新睁开眼的时候，他心满意足地看见了他的朋友坐在不远处的挡板上。

 

或许是因为正在成长期的缘故，他好像长高了一些，虽然抱着膝盖发呆，但是依旧能看出整个人像抽条一般地挺拔起来了，就是更瘦了些，看着让人心疼。

 

“博洋？”

 

羽生结弦慢慢靠近他，但金博洋就像是没有注意到他的存在一样，直到被轻喊名字，才大梦初醒一般地看过来，匆忙地露出营业笑容来。

 

羽生眯着眼睛，努力抑制住自己做些什么的冲动，他本来以为他们已经是朋友了，所以不再需要像面对媒体一般地躲藏自己的情感。事实上，在他那样坦诚地将自己的苦恼和烦躁托盘而出后，博洋这样疏离的反应多少让他有点——

 

然后他看到了金博洋泛红的眼角，以及攥成拳头也无法抑制发抖的手。在他反应过来之前，他已经冲过去抱住了他。他不知道发生了什么事，不知道在自己的朋友身上出现了什么状况，但是他看起来需要一个拥抱，而他认为自己作为朋友，就应该给他一个拥抱。

 

尽管日本是个以谨慎和克制而闻名的国家，但是羽生结弦作为运动员比常人要更习惯拥抱，无论是和自己的教练、队友亦或是对手们。这些拥抱常常混杂着汗水和比赛过后尚未平复下来的心跳，夹杂着鼓励和恭喜和安慰。然而那些拥抱都不像现在这个，这个拥抱带来的是自己背后收紧的手指，埋在自己肩膀处的呜咽，以及少年身上带着的浅淡水果气息。

 

羽生更紧地拥抱他，他没有说什么——事实上他也不知道该说些什么，所以他轻轻抚着金博洋的后背，感受着他在自己怀里一点点地平静了下来。

 

等金博洋抬起头来的时候，他看起来不好意思到想要找条地缝钻进去了，然而冰场的冰面结实而完整，所以他只是红透了一张脸，朝着羽生笑了笑。

 

一个真正的，金博洋的笑容。

 

羽生觉得自己心里有一块地方软了下去，盛满了阳光，连冰场上的寒冷都被驱散。他两手一撑坐在金博洋旁边，感觉自己坐得有些远，又一蹭一蹭地靠近，直到他觉得这个距离挺不错了，才仿若无意般问：

 

“发生了什么吗？”

 

“没什么……”或许是因为之前已经被抱在怀里小小地发泄了一回，少年觉得避开这个话题似乎有点不礼貌，所以在下意识地回应后又咬了咬唇，“只是，这次比赛表现得太差了，总决赛的门票基本是拿不到了。”

 

唔，原因并不是很意外呢，羽生安慰地拍拍他的肩。

 

“现在已经没事啦，”博洋小声地说，似乎是想起自己刚才的行为，又有些害羞地补充，“只是因为刚比完赛，再加上准备下一场有点压力，所以……”他的双手无助地在空中摆动，好像可以借此把那些他自己也不明白的心情用手语表达出来似的，“不过现在已经好了。”

 

羽生很少推翻自己的想法，可现在他突然觉得自己应该出现在另一块冰场上，而不是在只能出现在金博洋的梦境中给予他这点可怜的安慰。他应该出现在有金博洋的那个白天，在他比赛完之后最先去拥抱他，安慰他，陪着他。或者握着他的手和他一起等待分数，然后一边严肃地指出他的问题，一边夸奖他的进步，告诉他自己永远支持他。如果这些都做不到，那么至少能够给他打个电话，说我一直注视着你的表演，并且非常期待之后的比赛。

 

他应该在那里的。

 

“没关系，下次一定会做得更好的，”他想了想昨天晚上的中文小教学，握着拳头说，“加油！”

 

金博洋被他的样子给逗笑了，“不是，你咋知道的啊，你又没看过我表演。”

 

“但是我相信博洋啊，”羽生结弦大概这辈子都没说过比这更理所当然的话了，“我相信博洋一定会做得更好的。”

 

“谢谢。”金博洋有些为这莫名的信任而惊讶，但还是很快地微笑了起来。“你最近过得好吗？”

 

硬要说的话，这一整天也只是常规的训练而已，但是用“训练”作为回应实在是有些不太礼貌，所以他努力回忆着这个白天，想要找一些值得说的事情。

 

“我在回来的路上，看到了有开得很好的椿花。”

 

“椿花？”

 

“嗯，博洋不知道吗？在日本是非常有名的花哦。”

 

“唔，”金博洋托着下巴，比赛的失利似乎被对这个新名词的好奇所暂时取代，他摇头晃脑地想了一阵，有些挫败地摇摇头。

 

“是怎么写的啊？”

 

话是这么说，羽生结弦四下看看，自己手头也没有纸笔啊。想了想，他拉过博洋的手，在他的掌心一笔一划地写下去。

 

金博洋的手很小，而且很白，指尖在他的掌心划过，皮肤上甚至会留下一点印子。羽生结弦也会被人夸皮肤好，但是现在他很想让那些人看看博洋柔软白嫩的手。

 

算了吧，也不是很有必要给别人看。

 

他脑子里胡思乱想，手上却放慢了速度，加重了力道，一笔一划地把“椿”字写了下来。金博洋好奇地凑近，两个人的脑袋几乎挨在一起，羽生甚至能感觉到博洋温热的呼吸打在自己的手背上，带来一种，很奇怪的感觉。

 

“博洋回去后可以查一下哦，是很好看的花，而且会开很久，冬天也会一直盛开。”

 

金博洋认真地点点头，“下一次再见可能我也比完第二场了吧。”

 

“加油！”羽生拍拍他的背，换来金博洋有些腼腆的笑：

 

“之前说过啦。”

 

唔，那么这样如何呢？他倾身过去抱住金博洋，又很快分开，感觉到脸颊处仍然残留了微热的温度。

 

“我相信博洋，一定能够表演好的。”

 

金博洋握紧那只刚刚被写了字的手，脸上重新露出一个坚定又开朗的表情。

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：山茶在日本又被称为椿花


	8. （八）

金博洋埋在被子里打开浏览器，在屏幕上一笔一划地写下梦中羽生在自己手中比划的那个字，他一边写一边觉得自己很好笑，为自己居然把一个梦境当真。可是掌心分明还留着羽生指尖划过时又酥又麻的感觉，所以带着一点侥幸，又带着一点打破幻觉的清醒，他恶狠狠地点了那个“搜索”。

 

“什么啊，原来就是山茶花啊。”

 

金博洋轻轻松了口气，大约是以前在哪里看过这种说法，所以梦中梦见了吧。一边这样想着，他一边随便地向下拉动屏幕。

 

或许是他往日输入那个名字太多次导致搜索引擎已经自动将它设置为关键词，也或许是终于有谁决定要让这两人中的一个意识到这个事实。在网页的底端，他看到一篇文章，关于羽生曾在某次采访中提过的从冰场回家时看到过的椿花。

 

金博洋愣在那里，他看到那篇文章的发表时间，是凌晨，他绝无可能在今天之前得知这件事。至于文章的作者在结尾处哀叹自己晚生一百年，如今只能在旧报纸中搜集偶像信息的事，那些字虽然映入他的视网膜中，却并没有被他读到。

 

他只是呆呆地举着手机，头脑里风暴一般闪过无数种可能，心底有声音告诉他停止吧，现在把网页关掉，随便看两个沙雕视频忘记这件事，不要继续想下去，不要推导出那种可能，你已经有很多需要处理的事了，你还有很多的比赛，很多很多的比赛，所以，拜托，别去想……

 

那个羽生结弦是不是真实存在的。

 

如果说从5岁开始，金博洋一直都踏在一条平坦的，没什么分支的路上的话，那么在这一刻，可能会影响他接下来人生的分岔口出现了，一条路平坦的可以看到尽头，另一条路则可能将他带向万劫不复。而幸或不幸的是，此刻的他并没有意识到自己站在人生的节点上，所以他纯粹地，出于本心地做了决定。

 

他开始认真地思考梦中的羽生结弦是真实存在的可能。

 

一旦开始往这个方向去想了，梦中的种种就都能深究，虽然这些梦零零散散，间隔不短，但是好在他难得梦见羽生，所以偶尔把梦境的片段取出来回味一下给自己一点激励，所以印象不算浅。

 

金博洋也算是个羽生粉，在网上加了个硬核的羽生资料群，只不过他过去更在意羽生的表演方面，私生活上记忆不多。等他凭借着记忆画出梦中羽生脖子上的吊坠并发到群里寻求帮助后，沉寂了很久的群才渐渐泛起了水花。

 

“啊我有点眼熟，好像是牛哥早年戴的？”

 

“哎？羽生不是一直戴金花生的吗。”

 

“不是吧，我记得他之前一直戴菱形吊坠，是在哪一次比赛后才开始戴金花生并且有亲吻动作的，因为之后的采访提到金花生次数多所以才会觉得一直戴着吧。”

 

“OK，找到图了，石锤石锤。”

 

聊天界面上蹦出一张羽生的上半身照片来，脖子上确实戴着他在梦境中见到过的菱形吊坠，另一张截图是一份老式报纸的采访片段，写着那块能量石的来源以及羽生对它的看重。

 

“羽生大佬真是迷信哦，菊地爷爷确实跟着他比赛好几年。”

 

“感觉运动员都挺迷信的，保持最好的状态呀什么的，跟咱们考试前拜大佬差不多的意思吧。”

 

“看报道当时柚子还是很重视能量石的嘛，没想到被金花生夺宠了哈哈哈哈。”

 

“只见金花生笑~哪闻能量石哭~”

 

“哈哈哈快住手，尔康.jpg”

 

“看到这个报道我才想起来，大佬一直没说金花生是哪来的啊，好像采访里都只说‘重要的人’。”

 

“我记得这个，现在去查还能查到当初的绯闻，说是跟哪个女单选手的定情信物balabala的。”

 

“啊我有印象，还有外媒唱衰说什么大赛将即沉迷恋情不好好训练，结果破纪录打脸，啪啪啪。”

 

……

 

看着群里已经转换话题，开始抨击当年的愚蠢媒体，金博洋提了下最近有事可能不怎么上线后关闭了界面。

 

哪怕证明了那吊坠确实是羽生戴过的，也无法证实梦中的羽生就是真的羽生，也有可能是他以前看羽生的比赛视频时看到的，他还需要更多的证据。  
如果能证明是真的话，他一个鲤鱼打挺从床上坐起来，满脸的兴奋。想一想，这可不仅是梦到了偶像，而是真的见到了偶像哎，说不准这就是国家新研发的什么跨越时空的技术，暗中找了自己作为实验对象，那他说不定哪天还有机会回到过去亲眼看到羽生的现场比赛。

 

这么想着，他突然就开始期待下一次做梦了，羽生的时间在自己之前，所以验证这件事肯定要由自己来做，要问些什么问题呢？得是那种自己完全不知道答案，只有本人才知道……不对不对，只有本人知道的话他要怎么证明真假啊。

 

金博洋的小脑瓜子转啊转啊，可直到他回到国内开始为NHK的比赛准备，也没想出什么好法子，倒是为了验证这种时空穿梭的可能性大小，摸索着看了点哲学和科学方面的书。虽然越看越是一头雾水，却也看到从古至今，东方西方发生的种种难以解释的事情，心里面不免又多相信了两分。

 

有着这么件“穿越时空”的事情吊着，断网闭关的日子也不算难熬，虽然知道外面肯定众说纷纭，但金博洋还是老僧入定般老老实实的训练，听音乐，看资料，发觉自己有胡思乱想的倾向，就把念头生生扳到“梦境是穿越时空的介质”的轨道上去。

 

外人看着他减少出门窝在房间，还以为是这次的比赛给他的打击太大，却不知道金博洋反倒在这种“闭关”中对表演有了更多的琢磨。过去他有天赋也肯努力，却在滑冰以外的事上一派无所谓。如今因为羽生的缘故，在不同的领域都新添了见识，反馈回花滑上，倒是有点像“通窍”了。

 

一个月的时间转瞬即逝，虽然知道无论取得什么样的名次，总决赛的入场券都不太可能被收入囊中，然而抱着要将这一个月的努力重新展示给大家的想法，金博洋还是满怀期待地迎接了比赛的到来。

 

 

TBC.


	9. （九）

羽生长长地吐出一口气，摆出起手式，静静等候着音乐，让自己进入到表演状态中。

 

即便是对于羽生结弦来说，十天内再一次突破自我献上更完美的表演，也不是一件简单的事。事实上在他于采访中表露出自己对于更高分数的追求后，若不是看在他刚刚打破世界纪录的份上，媒体们或许会将之称为虚荣的妄想。

 

而他所能做的，也不过是在这十天内，无数次地重看自己之前比赛的视频，将所有觉得不足的地方挑出来一一训练，如同打磨一把刀一般，将他的武器打造的臻于完美。外人眼中的天赋异禀和超绝好运，落在羽生结弦的身上，不过“一生悬命”四个字罢了。

 

一曲终了，冰刀狠狠点在地上，羽生借着旋转的余韵展开双臂。理了理被汗湿透的头发后，他滑向录像机，准备第十四次地观看自己的表演并且找出下一次应该注意的地方。

 

保温杯里是温盐水，羽生一边喝一边抚着自己的胸口数着心跳声，屏幕的右下角显示着今天的日期，那是个没什么太大意义的数字，它最大的作用是告诉羽生结弦离总决赛只有短短六天，而他还没能拿出确保更高分数的表演。  
他再一次做了个深呼吸。

 

不知道博洋怎么样了。

 

这个念头突如其来，然而他觉得比起考虑自己的事情，考虑博洋的事情似乎要更让人愉快点，就好像他们是在为同一场比赛奋斗和苦恼一样。

 

羽生结弦是个擅长给自己压力的人，在这个对亚洲选手算不上友好的项目中，他的每一步都像是在钢丝上行走，无论是停滞或是后退，涌上来的都不仅仅是“失败”带来的浪潮，因此对他而言，只有前进一条路而已。

 

好在还有那个梦，好在无论白日里多么紧绷着脑海中的那根弦，梦中和博洋相处的时候，都能喘一口气，哪怕是在谈论花滑的时候。

 

这个念头让他不自觉地笑了一下，明明是他所钟爱的运动，是他愿意为之付出一生的事业，可是他居然只有在梦里，才能平静地、发自内心地去谈论它了。

 

实际上，他们也不常讨论花滑，他们更多谈论着自己的想法和感受。羽生注意到博洋有意识地在回避一些话题，那孩子的转折总是有些生硬，以至于他从那些只言片语中也慢慢拼凑出了一个大概，只不过对于他而言这些都不重要，博洋的存在就胜过一切了。

 

觉得自己心底的那股焦躁被压下去后，羽生也收敛了对夜晚的回忆，安安心心看起录像来。等到他从自己的训练状态中脱离出来的时候，已经到了下冰的时间了。他扶着自己的腿，感觉到剧烈运动后肌肉的颤抖，再练下去也没有太大的意义，他长出一口气，活动指关节开始解鞋带。

 

“羽生君。”

 

他抬头，露出一个很“羽生结弦”的笑容，“麻衣小姐，下午好啊。”

 

冰场的心理治疗师依旧穿着那件浅咖啡色的大衣，捧着奶茶站在他面前，语气轻松又亲昵：

 

“这两天过得好吗？”

 

“训练成果并不是很好，有点苦恼呢。”

 

小泉麻衣看起来对他的回答并不是很满意，但羽生也没办法，他当然知道尽可能坦诚地表露自己的心情能够从治疗师那里得到更准确的回应。然而无论是天性中的谨慎和矜持，还是作为运动员对一些难以用语言表述的状态的下意识隐藏，都是他和自我表露中的一条条沟壑，因此更多时候，她只能提供一些转换状态的方法，更多的心理调整依旧只有靠他自己。

 

不，现在不只是他自己了。

 

“算啦，我来这里的路上还有点担心，压力啊之类的，”小泉一边咬着吸管一边含糊不清的说，“本来还想着要不要跟你再谈谈，不过看样子你的状态比我想象得要好。”

 

她说着说着，脸上露出一点笑来，“最近发生了什么好事吗？”

 

与其说是发生了什么好事，不如说是遇到了什么人，在他意识到之前，已经露出一个发自内心的笑容，“是的。”

 

或许是没想到会得来这么坦诚直白的回答，小泉喝珍珠的动作顿了一下，然而她体贴的没有问下去，只是点点头，“是吗，那就好了，我接下来的这周都会在办公室，有需要就来找我。”

 

“好的，辛苦您了。”

 

小泉从口袋中掏出一颗柠檬糖放在他手中，摆了摆手就拖着自己的行李箱走远了。

 

羽生盯着手中浅黄色的糖纸，计算了一下今天的糖分摄入，然后慢慢剥开糖纸把那块柠檬糖放入口中。酸甜的味道在口腔中弥漫开来，清新又温暖地将他周身的冷气一扫而空，糖分因子带来的愉悦感顺着血管流淌到指尖。

 

像博洋一样，他眯着眼睛想。

 

他突然想见博洋，现在。

 

话是这么说，羽生结弦也不能就这么躺在冰场的椅子上睡过去，所以他还是老老实实地换了衣服回家，吃饭、洗澡、在本子上记下今天的进展和明天需要注意的地方，然后打了两局游戏，翻了一本漫画，接着一边听音乐一边站在窗子边朝外面张望。

 

好不容易熬到他平日里睡觉的时间了，羽生才迫不及待地盖了被子躺在床上，放松了对自己思维的压制，开始胡思乱想，当他脑海里闪过“不知道博洋的比赛怎么样了”时，久违的睡意终于袭来。

 

“羽生！”

 

冰场另一端的金博洋一边兴高采烈的挥手，一边朝他滑过来。羽生也张开双臂，给了他一个温柔又短暂的拥抱。

 

“一切都顺利吗？”羽生能察觉到他和金博洋的时间是不太一样的，但是金博洋不说，他也没有提，只是用这种含糊的语气来表达自己的关心。

 

“比赛？嗯，没拿到总决赛的入场券，不过我挺满意的，感觉把握到了一点。”少年露出一个再次让他在心中默默赞叹的笑容，“比起这个，羽生，我想问你……”他说到这有点卡节，又有点犹豫。

 

“问什么？”对羽生来说，这可谓是个小小的惊喜了，最开始的时候，金博洋的沉默和倾听固然让他非常满足，但是偶尔他也希望博洋能够对自己更了解一点。

 

不是说是我的粉丝了吗，应该有很多问题想要问我吧，不止一次的，羽生结弦这样想过。

 

“博洋？”

 

金博洋一脸的苦恼，嘴里低声念叨着，似乎没有听到羽生的话。羽生结弦有点无奈地凑过去，伸手将连帽衫的帽子扣在他的头上。

 

“哇？！”

 

虽然被吓了一跳，但是反应过来的博洋立刻就反手去抓他的衣袖，羽生结弦的衣服上可没有帽子，但他还是配合着左右躲闪，最后瞧着实在躲不过去，就拉起衣领将就着套在头上。

 

他们俩头碰着头笑了一会儿，觉得自己真是幼稚的不得了。

 

“所以，”羽生放过了自己的衣服，又帮着博洋整理他的领子，“博洋刚才想问我什么？”

 

博洋本来因为羽生有些亲密的动作而脸红，但是在挣扎之前就被带跑了话题，一脸纠结地顺着自己的头发。

 

“有点事，我想问一下你，但是我不太清楚方不方便……”

 

“方便方便，博洋想问什么？问什么我都会回答的哦。”

 

羽生本来为了方便整理就离他很近，此时又抬起头来要看他，不经意间鼻尖就蹭过博洋的脸。瞧着这孩子愣了一秒后连耳朵根都红起来的傻样子，羽生在心里笑得喘不过气来，但是脸上还是一本正经地胡说八道：“博洋是冷了吗？怎么脸都冻红了。”

 

金博洋低着头害羞，也没注意自己的手腕就在对方的手中，羽生瞧他这样子便趁机拉着他滑到场边，靠着挡板主动提起自己今天的训练，适当地抱怨两句，又感叹了一下守在冰场门口的媒体越来越多了，一边偷偷地看着博洋的脸渐渐恢复平日里白嫩的样子。

 

真奇怪，他有时候看着博洋，就很想逗逗他，可是看博洋真的不好意思起来，自己也有些着急。

 

正当他胡思乱想着，听到身边人悄悄的吸了口气，转过头来问他：

 

“我想问你，羽生，今天是几月几号？”

 

 

 

TBC.


	10. （十）

“老王，老王，过来帮我看一下这个要怎么调。”

 

大包小包的王金泽翻了个白眼，他真傻，真的，他单知道把自己关房间好久的金博洋一旦放出来肯定要闹点什么幺蛾子，但是他不知道这幺蛾子居然牵连度这么广而且自己居然这么倒霉就被抓了丁！

 

好的让我们把时间调回到NHK结束后。

 

比赛后金博洋继续了之前的闭关状态，尽管冰上依旧是那副傻乎乎的乐天样子，可是下冰后基本就没再出过门。如果说之前的闭关是为了更好的准备比赛，那么现在这样子不免让大家开始担心是不是没进总决赛给他的打击有点大了。

 

就连他一直挺佛的女神们，也受不了这小子连着几个月一点动态都不发，和王金泽相熟的几个已经开始私信他，剩下的小姑娘们则发挥自己的侦探天赋，在其他人发的动态和照片中试图寻找出蛛丝马迹了。

 

但是无论是他们的试探，还是教练的询问，这家伙都一脸“啊你说啥我最近挺好的啊没啥可担心”的样子，因此朋友们也只能默默关注着他的状况不多言语。

 

这也是为什么这家伙三天前突如其来地在他们的花滑群里问了一句“谁比较擅长拍照”的时候，这群常年以互相打趣和怼人的队友们争先恐后的毛遂自荐，甚至拍着胸脯下了“包教包会”的海口。而王金泽最终以自己齐全的设备和丰富的经验杀出一条血路，成功赢得教天总拍照的荣誉。

 

啊，所以我那时候为什么要接话呢。

 

连着遭受了三天照相白痴折磨的老王绝望地帮着金博洋调整镜头，并且再一次、第无数次地提议要不让自己来拍好了。

 

遭到金天天的无情拒绝。

 

你一个只会开美颜自拍和录沙雕小视频的人哪里来的信心玩得好单反和胶片机啊，老王一边喝水一边腹诽，突然一个激灵：这小子，不会是恋爱了吧？

 

这个念头闪过他险些摔了手里的镜头，等等等等，别一惊一乍的王金泽，看看这潮男审美的衣服，这三斤胶水的发型，以及这闹腾上天的皮样子，感觉没什么……变化……啊……

 

正在冰雕前找拍摄角度的金博洋才不知道身后老王的脑内纠结，事实上，如果他知道自己“闭关”期间这群人的心理动态，只怕会叉腰大笑三声，狠狠嘲笑一下这群人对你天总心理素质的轻视。

 

真相很简单，他只是埋在羽生结弦多年的资料中寻找信息而已，比赛的时间、训练的状态、采访者的名字、冰场的修整……然后他越找，就越觉得那个羽生结弦是真实存在的，就越为自己之前几次见面时的傻样子和最近那次做梦时审问犯人一样问问题的态度而不好意思。

 

至于他突然就对照相感兴趣起来了，也不过是因为在羽生回答完他问题后意味声长的那句：“真想知道博洋那边的事情啊。”

 

那时候金博洋记了满脑袋的人名地名时间点，正在脑海中一遍遍轮放免得自己忘掉，所以没意识到羽生的表情，但是等他这两天再回想起来的时候，就害羞得要把自己埋在被子里。

 

是察觉出来了吧，肯定是察觉出不对劲了吧，以羽生结弦的敏锐，要是说没从自己的态度中琢磨出什么那简直是笑话。

 

但是，金博洋蹲在地上捧着照相机发呆。不知怎么的，越是确定羽生的存在，脑海中一个莫名其妙的想法就越是清晰：他不能告诉羽生结弦，不能告诉羽生结弦自己是真实存在的。至于为什么会有这个想法，他也不知道，只是在他终于对应上了所有信息的那一刻，这个想法就突然从自己的脑子里冒出来了。

 

如果无法告诉羽生的话，至少和他多聊一聊吧，花了这么多的时间来研究他的点点滴滴，金博洋也知道现在的羽生结弦正处在相当关键的时刻，想必每天的压力都非常大。至少在梦里想要让他轻松一点啊，抱着无法说出真相的惭愧，他这么决定了。

 

音乐、游戏、包括书籍，他对一百年前的休闲娱乐了解的太少了，也怕自己不小心说漏嘴让对方意识到年代差距，想来想去，只能拍些年代差距不大的照片了。好在那个年代已经有照相机了，做点加工后洗出来，应该和那个时候的照片差不多吧……

 

毕竟现在已经没什么人用那么老的机子，他也只能从照片上下手了。

 

金博洋从没试过带些什么到梦里去，之前的几次做梦都有些迷迷糊糊的，他也不清楚能不能把照片带过去。但是，为了羽生结弦，他愿意每天晚上握着一沓照片睡觉，哪怕那往往会硌得他第二天浑身疼。

 

为了羽生结弦。

 

“那啥，天天啊？”

 

当两人随便找了家餐厅草草解决自己午饭的时候，王金泽吞吞吐吐地看向他。

 

“啊？”

 

金博洋抬起头来，嘴里塞着意面，看起来就像一只傻乎乎的，腮帮子里藏满食物的仓鼠。

 

“你怎么突然想起来要玩相机了呢？”

 

王金泽一边问一边瞄了一眼手机。

 

“就想拍点照片啊，还能干啥？”

 

金博洋拿叉子划破盘里的太阳蛋，装作没看见他的小动作。你天总多么宽宏大量，就算那飞速刷新的群聊界面暴露了你的问话后面藏着十来个人也贴心地不会戳穿。不管怎么说，他这段时间确实宅了点，也不是不能理解朋友们的关注。

 

“那你拍就拍呗，还每天拉着我去洗照片，”王金泽又露出一个万分纠结的，怀着一点希望但是又做好了打击准备的表情，“你是想要把照片送给谁吗？”

 

努力动腮帮子的仓鼠动作顿了一下，然后又嚼了起来，等到他端着杯子把自己灌了个半饱后，才一脸若无其事的回应：“没啊，我能送给谁，我要送直接发过去就得了哪还用得着洗出来。”

 

“说的也是，”老王夸张地松了口气，“天啊，别怪哥多嘴，你年纪还小，还没到考虑那个的时候，知道吧，对你来说还有更重要的事呢，此外的什么都能先放一放。”

 

躲过了老王的拍肩，金博洋咬着只炸虾，面色平淡：

 

“我知道。”

 

 

 

TBC.


	11. （十一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这一章有很多不愉快的点，所以再次重申，一切的剧情都是我的个人脑补，角色也是我流角色，假的都是假的，请务必不要上升真人

羽生结弦进入梦境的时候，看见他的小朋友正翻着自己的袖口。

 

他像是在找什么东西一样的，先是盯着自己的手看了很久很久，然后认真地翻开自己的领口和袖口，接着为了确认一般，拍打着自己身上的衣服——就好像那衣服真的宽松到可以往里面塞点什么而不被看出来一样。

 

羽生结弦本来觉得有趣，所以就站在他的身后看他演这么一场“寻找自己身上不存在的东西”的无声表演，然而当博洋不愿放弃地撩开自己的上衣寻找的时候，他才发现有点糟糕了。

 

花滑是个注重展示自我魅力的项目，他曾见过更多、更直白、更具诱惑力的表演，运动员们用考斯腾、指尖和眼神来表现吸引力，就连羽生结弦自己，也曾有过被粉丝们欢呼散发魅力的表演。然而在羽生结弦的眼中，那些表演，无论是他人的还是自己的，全都被拆分成了每一个步伐和跳跃，拆成了合乐的水平和表现力的高低，他从不曾在那些表演上感觉到诱惑。

 

然而当博洋白得过分的皮肤从那件黑色的衣服下露出来，并且转动上半身形成一条极其优美的曲线时，羽生结弦从那毫不设防的动作中，感觉到了自己口干舌燥。

 

他的心一点点地升温，可他的眼神却一点点地冷了下来。

 

接着，羽生结弦做了一个自他做梦以来就从没做过的动作，也是一个他面对金博洋时想都没想过的动作。

 

他垂下眼，后退了一步。

 

然而无论羽生的动作怎么小，冰刀划过冰面的声音都该死的大，金博洋还保持着自己撩衣服的动作就转过了身，瞧见他，露出又惊喜又有点不好意思的神情。

 

那个神情逼得羽生结弦直接退到了挡板处。

 

他紧紧抓着挡板，指尖都陷入柔软的聚乙烯中，随着金博洋的接近他只觉得自己呼吸都成了困难，那些曾经试图遗忘的东西再一次霸占了他的脑海。他甚至开始不受控制地想象如果有人，有任何人知道他在前一刻的感受，会多么欣喜于曾经的“远见卓识”。

 

“羽生？”

 

金博洋兴致勃勃的表情在靠近后变成了隐隐的不安和担心，然而在他开口之前，在金博洋开口说出任何关心他的词语之前，羽生结弦先说话了：

 

“博洋刚才是在找什么吗？”

 

不用看，他也知道自己此刻的笑容一定标准无比，就像是他面对所有令人不耐烦却偏偏要伪装自己心情表露出好风度的媒体一样。

 

“啊”。这个话题转移了金博洋的注意，他有些失落地盯着自己的手掌，而羽生结弦用尽全力制止自己随着他的目光看向他的手。

 

拜托拜托拜托。

 

金博洋有些不好意思地笑笑，羽生僵硬地将自己的目光从他泛红的耳尖上移开。

 

别让那件事情发生。

 

“其实我之前拍了不少照片，因为你上次说想了解一下我这边的事情……”他说到这里，有些心虚地望了一眼羽生结弦。

 

你已经承担不起了。

 

“睡觉前我明明拿盒子装好搂在怀里的”，他一边说着，一边比着动作示意他是怎样用丝带把那盒子和自己的手臂牢牢绑在一起的。

 

哪怕只是一种可能。

 

“结果还是没有带来”，他轻轻撅起嘴，像是一个有些失落的孩子，因为带回来的花枝上花瓣散落无法送给自己的好朋友而一脸对自己的不满。

 

即便只是一个梦。

 

“对不起啊，明明想着哪怕只是照片，如果能让你轻松一些就好了。”他微微睁大眼睛看向羽生，目光明亮又单纯，像羽生曾在奈良摸过的小鹿，全心全意地信赖着自己，丝毫不带有任何可悲可憎的念头。

 

羽，生，结，弦！

 

羽生结弦靠着挡板，脑子里一片混乱，太多的东西都搅在一起，让他不知道自己应该说什么好，不知过了多久，他听到自己的声音，羽生结弦的声音。

 

“没关系的，如果没有照片，博洋说给我听听吧。”

 

他在做什么？

 

他“看见”自己亲昵地靠着金博洋，露出好奇和期待的神情鼓励对方说下去；他“听到”自己不断地称赞“好厉害”，不断为那些他不曾亲至的北国风光而喝彩；他“感觉”自己和金博洋接触的那块肌肤在微微发烫，而金博洋每个流光溢彩的眼神和可爱至极的笑容都在他的心底激起一圈圈涟漪。

 

羽生结弦觉得自己似乎在这个梦中被割裂成两个人，一个羽生结弦坐在下面，完全凭借着自己的心意，亲近金博洋，毫不掩饰自己对他的好感；一个羽生结弦站在上面，恐惧而无助地看着那个自己一步步走向深渊却什么都做不了，并且绝望地感受到了羽生结弦发自内心的快乐。

 

“然后那个冰滑梯，特别有意思！我和老王，就是我之前跟你说过的那个朋友，我俩是一起滑下去的，结果他一没注意——”说到兴起处金博洋不免手舞足蹈起来，然而大约是因为两人离得太近了，胳膊抬到一半就撞到了坐在一旁捧着脸看向他的羽生。

 

“啊不好意思，没事吧？”金博洋连忙收回手，准备往外挪一点免得再碰上时，被羽生结弦揽着肩按了回来。

 

“博洋继续说吧，我很有兴趣哦。”

 

“其实这个什么时候说都可以啦……”金博洋红着脸，看样子想要离按在自己肩膀上的手远一点，可是再避就只能避到羽生怀里了，所以只是僵着半边身子坐在那里，“感觉羽生今天状态不是很好。”

 

“哎？”羽生结弦笑了一下，“很明显吗？”

 

“也不是很明显，就是，感觉不太一样。”金博洋看样子也对“感觉”这种玄之又玄的事情很苦手，但是想了半天最终还是用了这么个词来表示自己的感受。

 

心情被挑明了，羽生索性不再伪装，苦笑着借着之前的动作抱住金博洋，下巴搁在他肩上，双臂紧紧箍住他的腰，丝毫不顾自己的身后金博洋的双手无助地不知道要放在哪里才好。

 

“博洋，如果有一件你很害怕的事情发生了，你会怎么办。”

 

他问金博洋，也问自己。

 

“是很不好的事情吗。”金博洋小心地回搂他，声音又轻又软地吹拂过他的头发。

 

“非常非常糟糕的事，我曾经极力否定它，我本来以为那绝对不会发生在我自己身上，但是它还是发生了。”

 

“没办法改变吗？”

 

“好像不是可以改变的事情呢。”

 

“我，我不知道……”金博洋的声音低了下去，羽生结弦更紧的搂住他，想要借这点温度给自己以勇气，让自己撑着把那个结果听完。

 

“但是，我的教练曾经说过，什么样的情况都是可能发生的，如果可以改变，就全力去改变，如果不能改变，就接受它，与它和解，这样才能最快地调整自己的状态。”

 

“接受它？”羽生结弦松开自己的双手，盯着金博洋的眼睛，“可以接受吗？我真的可以接受吗？”

 

好像被他的急切吓到，金博洋有些发愣，但是又有些了然，“我觉得是可以接受的”。

 

羽生结弦好像听到了自己的声音在脑中回响。

 

冷冷的，带着一点嘲讽。

 

接受这个事实。

 

接受羽生结弦，是喜欢男人的。

 

 

 

TBC.


	12. （十二）

从第一次踏上青年组的赛场起，金博洋就很少受伤，他最多的苦恼也不过是如何训练他的跳跃提升他的表演，甚至连教练都在闲暇时开玩笑般地称赞过他的好运。

 

“天天身上有花滑之神的庇护呢。”

 

然而即便如此，常年的激烈训练依旧在缓慢地损耗着他的身体，他的脚踝。而他也确切地见过身边的人是怎样地为伤痛苦恼，甚至见证过太多天赋异禀的选手因为伤痛从此离开赛场和冰场。

 

真的那么辛苦吗，羽生。

 

金博洋趴在窗台上发呆，窗外是满天的烟花，各种颜色和形状的烟火在夜空中炸开，照亮了无数人充满期盼和欢喜的面庞。背后是亲戚们忙来忙去的热闹，跨年菜的香气把整个房间都扑得暖洋洋的，电视里播放着各种相声包袱，逗得沙发上聊天的人也笑出声来。

 

可他却站在这里借着透风的机会去想羽生结弦。

 

羽生很少在采访和比赛中透露自己的身体情况，更多的时候他只是在一切都结束后轻描淡写地讨论几年前的伤口。他找了很久，都没有找到那几天里羽生的身体状况，事实上，即便有人好奇他是怎么接连突破记录的，羽生也往往只是微笑着表示找到灵感了而已。

 

他甚至不知道自己在找什么，哪怕他知道羽生结弦的痛苦，他又能做什么呢？终究是羽生结弦自己的人生，和他相隔百年之久的，他无法参与的人生。

 

金博洋伸出手贴在窗玻璃上，被从外面窜进来的冷气冻得打了个哆嗦，但他还是有点执拗地不愿意收回手，直到觉得自己的手和在梦中的一样冰凉，他才小心地将手心贴在脸上。

 

啊，好冷。

 

羽生的手总是很凉，可他在揽着自己和抱着自己的时候，自己却更多地感觉到他的温度。

 

金博洋轻轻地叹了口气。

 

“天天哥哥为什么叹气呀？”穿着一身大红色年装的堂妹抱着蜘蛛侠玩偶探出头来，金博洋笑了笑，蹲下身子轻轻掐了掐小姑娘的脸蛋，冻得小姑娘软软地抱怨：“姨姨~天天哥哥又欺负我！”

 

在妈妈“金天天，不许欺负你妹妹”的威胁中，金博洋抱起小姑娘在客厅里打了几个旋儿，然后就坐在沙发上和家里的小辈们一起联机打起游戏来。

 

小姑娘们对游戏没兴趣，就凑成另一堆开着电脑放起最近流行的偶像剧来，又是奇幻又是魔幻的，反正就是一群俊男美女因为各种靠谱或不靠谱的理由相遇然后相爱。金博洋对这些没什么兴趣，本来正沉迷竞技场，可是电脑中的对白不知道怎么就偏要往他耳朵里钻。

 

“我没看到他的时候，就总是想着他。”

 

“等看到他了，就好像世界上所有的花都开了，抑制不住地欢喜起来。”

 

“你们都夸我会做人会办事，可我好像永远都在他面前表现出了自己最笨拙的一面。”

 

“我是喜欢上他了吗，喜欢上一个只见过几次的，永远不可能在一起的人？”

 

“我明明知道，我们之间隔得是山川河流，是不可逆转的因果。可我还是喜欢他，想要见他，想要拥抱亲吻他，哪怕我从此以后只能抱着这点可怜的回忆活下去，我也绝不后悔。”

 

女孩子们纷纷发出被戳中心口的窒息声，在沙发上挤来挤去地抱坐一团，嘴里嚷嚷着：“再一次相信爱情了。”“这就是真爱啊真爱，人生只此一次！”

 

金博洋继续操作着屏幕上的角色绕过古堡中的机关朝出口跑去，长辈们已经摆满了桌子，开始召唤他们去吃饭了。金博洋松开手，让角色一头栽进那个大坑中，他的队友们纷纷起身走向餐桌，不曾发现他的出神。

 

离跨年还有几个小时，但国家队的群早就热闹起来了，各种年菜大宴的照片纷纷霸屏。尽管这群运动员们为了控制摄入在这种日子依旧只能苦兮兮地吃那么几道，但是他们明显都乐于用自己吃不到的美味来伤害自己的队友们。  
金博洋开了三层滤镜，用自己那半个月的相机特训来拍自己面前的每一道菜，一边嚼着青菜，一边偷偷摸摸在桌子下看手机。

 

“哇天天发的这个是，红烧狮子头！”

 

“我看到小隋一直想吃的澳洲大龙虾了，就离我三寸远。”

 

“聪哥你看看这是什么。”

 

“这种大好的日子我们为什么要互相伤害！难道不能老老实实发个红包庆祝跨年吗？”

 

“支持大柳发红包。”

 

“+1”

 

“+2”

 

他发了个大柳面部扭曲的表情，然后趁着表情包之战的战火蔓延到自己身上前逃之夭夭。

 

还有一个小时。

 

金博洋帮着妈妈收拾桌子上的杯盘，然后被姑姑赶去沙发上看电视：“忙了一年了好歹今天休息休息”。

 

金博洋和老王一起开黑，然后半小时连输三局，被王金泽怀疑是他堂弟在代打。

 

金博洋溜到楼下去看别人玩小喷花，然后自己堆了个小小的雪人在路边，没过一会儿被跑来跑去的小孩子们给踢散了。

 

金博洋穿着自己新买的冲锋衣在客厅里蹦迪，然后被砸了满脸的小玩偶。

 

金博洋在群里疯狂地抢红包发红包，然后给仍旧在训练室的队友们发各种傻兮兮的小视频。

 

金博洋回到房间里，将墙上贴着的羽生结弦的海报小心翼翼地揭下来，叠好放到柜子的最里面。

 

金博洋蹲在钢镚面前看它缓慢地眨着眼睛，懒洋洋地样子让人非常羡慕。

 

金博洋戴上耳机，重新听了一遍《梁祝》。

 

金博洋和家人坐在一起，看着跨年会场的主持人一起倒数十个数，手指还按在发送键上，等着新年的第一秒。

 

“五、四、三、二、一！”

 

“跨年啦！”

 

他盯着评论区里不断增多的祝福评论，和家人一起拥抱庆祝喝果汁，然后在群里一起祝愿新的一年大家都能取得新的成绩。

 

只是少了一个人。

 

有一个人，他很想对他说声“新年快乐”。

 

但他听不见。

 

 

 

 

TBC.


	13. （十三）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本人对心理治疗师这个职业及其工作内容的全部了解只来源于文学作品，如果有专业人士还请谅解文中可能出现的错误。

“小泉医生？”

 

羽生结弦敲了敲挂着“心理治疗室”牌子的木门，听到里面隐隐传来一声“请进”后，才推开门走了进去。

 

小泉麻衣正在泡茶，花茶的香气让原本有些冷冰冰的办公室都温暖了起来。其实说是“冷冰冰”也不是很贴切，心理治疗室从装修到摆设上都很日常，大约是为了打消人们对这个仍旧陌生的领域的惧怕，书架上摆满了各类休闲的文库书籍。

 

“抱歉我应该先联系您预约的，没有打扰您吧？”

 

小泉抬起下巴示意羽生躺到一旁的躺椅上去，将身上的大衣挂起来后才慢悠悠地回答：“与其说打扰，不如说终于有生意来了啊，可喜可贺呢。”

 

羽生结弦无奈地笑笑，和花样滑冰一样，心理治疗也是被人们误解良多的职业，如今仍然有大量的人认为只有神经病才回去看心理治疗师，因此他今天是特意早来了冰场，否则如果被记者们看到，大约“羽生结弦压力太大患上心理疾病”的文章就会登在明日的头条上吧。

 

“那么，今天想要谈些什么呢，羽生。”

 

小泉神情平静地开口。

 

“我最近常常做一个梦，”羽生的声音轻得快连他自己都听不到了，“梦见一个人……梦见一个，花滑选手……”

 

“你想谈谈这个梦，还是这个人？”

 

“或许都谈谈。”羽生放任自己闭上眼睛去回忆金博洋，回忆他的脸，他的小虎牙，白得发光的皮肤，微凉的手掌，柔软的腰身，还有说话时那种软软的腔调。

 

“好吧，那我们先来谈谈这个梦。”小泉语气中那种亲昵又轻松的感觉如同潮水般褪去，剩下的是一个冷静、理智的面对自己顾客的治疗师。羽生有些下意识地想要交叉双手，但还是努力控制自己保持放松，如果他想要寻求专业人士的帮助，那么就先要相信她的专业能力。

 

“自从分站赛结束后，我每晚都做一个梦，当然不是同一个梦，尽管场合和人物都是固定的，但是每个梦发生的剧情是不一样的，甚至可以说，梦境的剧情是在不断向前推进的。”羽生一边说，一边慢慢摸索着，从他第一次做梦到昨天晚上的一次，明明只有几天，可是他却觉得像是经历了漫长的一段时间。

 

“这个梦让你苦恼吗？”

 

尽管羽生没有睁开眼，但是他依旧能感觉到小泉的目光，平静的，冷静的目光，这让他觉得自己的情况或许没那么严重。

 

“不，事实上，一开始它让我感觉到轻松。我有时候在梦里做一些……平常不太有机会做的事，这让我觉得久违的放松。但是最近，我觉得这个梦反应了我的一些变化，一些并不是那么愉快的变化，也可能这只是梦境，是我自己有些精神过敏。”

 

“有些人认为梦是对潜意识欲望的满足，当然，直到现在为止，人们依旧无法科学地解释梦的起因，但是梦的确是和人的心理及状态息息相关的，方便告诉我更多梦境的内容吗。”

 

“嗯，这个可能……事实上我觉得这种变化和内容并没有直接关系，它只是，让我意识到了自己的一些情况。”

 

“你认为这种情况是很早就出现了只是现在才被发觉，还是因为那个梦而产生的新情况。”

 

“我不知道……我无法去验证他，事实上，只有在那个梦里，我才会意识到这种情况。”

 

“在现实中你并没有找到对应的反应是吗。”

 

“是的，也或许是现在没有。”

 

“是梦境中的那位花滑选手让你意识到的吗？”

 

“……是。”

 

他听到小泉轻轻地笑了一声，“别这么紧张羽生君，如果你现在不想说，那么并不需要逼迫自己一定要给出一个答案。”

 

“抱歉，”羽生也笑了起来，“这两天采访有些多，所以……”

 

“没关系，”小泉的语气重新轻松了起来，“羽生君毕竟是创造了历史呢，那场比赛我也看了，非常棒哦，冰场上的羽生君果然非常有魅力呢。”

 

羽生睁开眼睛坐了起来，结果小泉递过的茶杯，“谢谢。”

 

小泉看了看手表，“快到羽生君上冰训练的时间了吧。”

 

捧着杯子喝了一口，羽生结弦犹豫了一会儿，还是抛出自己的问题，“小泉医生，我正在考虑，是否用些方法让自己不再做这个梦。”

 

如果现在就停止，或许他可以不去想，不去面对这个问题，就让它成为一个悬案，就让他成为一个梦。

 

“如果你希望这样，那么或许我可以教你一些运动，睡前调整自己的精神状态，或者一些心理暗示的方法之类的。不过，”

 

小泉抬眼看向羽生结弦，她的双目平静，但是具有穿透力，就好像她已经看穿了羽生结弦那些连他自己都没有注意到的小心思一样。

 

“你真的拒绝这种变化，拒绝这个梦吗？”

 

羽生结弦张了张嘴，但没能说话。

 

“你很少来我这里，大多数时候是你的教练告诉我你需要我的帮助，你才来了。当然，这或许意味着你多少有些信任我了，我很高兴，客户的信任对我们的治疗来说至关重要。但是羽生，如果你刚才对着镜子，你就会注意到你在谈论那个梦的时候，是笑着的。”

 

“如果我不是你的心理治疗师，那么我大概会建议你尽快避免这种会对你产生强烈影响的梦境，毕竟你的比赛近在眼前。但是我对我的客户有责任，你长年处在自我压抑和自我控制中，无论这个梦境，和那个梦中的人，他们预示或者意味着什么，这都是你开始打开心扉舒展自我的第一步。”

 

“当然，如果你认为你确实想要拒绝这个梦，那么我的确能够给你帮助。”

 

羽生站在那里，沉默地看向窗外，百叶窗的缝隙间有阳光漏出来，在书桌上打上了一道一道浅金色的光线，然而他站的地方离阳光太远了，他只能感觉到冰场的寒意。

 

他真的想要拒绝那个梦吗？拒绝金博洋？

 

直到他从冰场回到家里，他都没有做出选择。小泉发来的邮件让他更深地陷入了这种犹豫，邮件的内容很简单，一些自我暗示的方法和睡前瑜伽动作，当然，邮件底部表示了她不能保证一定不会再做这个梦，只不过多少会产生一点效用。

 

羽生结弦抱着双膝坐在床上，从自己第一次站上冰场开始回忆，一日日的训练，一次次的比赛，胜利，失败，一线之遥，绝地反击，媒体，采访，综艺，污名，赞誉。他在前进的路上不断地遇到困难，有一些解决了，有一些到现在依旧让他困扰。

 

他很喜欢博洋，当然，他很清楚这一点。但金博洋不过是个梦境中创造出来的角色，一个虚构的，完全不存在的角色，他的笑容，他的虎牙和他的性格都是自己虚构出来的。事实上如果不是因为他的性别，这更像是个那喀索斯般沉迷于自己的梦。他只是一直试图遗忘这一点，试图真的让自己沉浸在一段平等又温柔的关系中去。

 

但他只是一个梦。

 

羽生重新回到书桌前，在回复栏里表达了自己的感谢，然后删掉了那封邮件。

 

梦境如约而至，羽生站在冰面上，看着远远朝自己滑过来的金博洋，露出一个笑：

 

“博洋。”

 

 

 

TBC.


	14. （十四）

“博洋。”

 

金博洋看着羽生结弦微笑着站在那里，那笑容中带着一些平日里没有的，更加炽烈的，甚至有些不顾一切的东西。

 

“羽生。”

 

他有些忐忑地唤羽生结弦的名字，他的理智告诉他要远离羽生，可是他却无法控制自己想要接近羽生的心。这些日子来，他不断地告诉自己不能这样做，这是毫无意义，毫无结果，毫无可能的。他想过如果再做这个梦会怎么样，或许他干脆就告诉羽生，他是真实存在的，然后结束这个梦，也结束自己这愚蠢的妄想。

 

可是当他看到羽生结弦的时候，却再次退缩了，他看着羽生结弦的笑容，就失去了说出那句话的勇气。他所能做到的，只是控制自己不要离羽生结弦太近，保持一点距离，别让自己沉沦得太快。

 

但保持距离不是他一个人就能做到的，即便他停在距离羽生结弦两米远的地方，羽生依旧保持着那个笑容将他们的距离缩减至0——他紧紧地抱住了金博洋，比他们之间的任何一个拥抱都要紧。

 

金博洋努力克制着自己不要发抖，羽生结弦的拥抱太过火热，他的触碰在自己的肌肤上引来一道道电流。他不知道自己该做什么反应，他怕自己的回抱会让羽生察觉到不同，可他更怕自己的僵持会让羽生意识出自己那点不能说出口的心思。

 

博洋保持着手指尖点在羽生脊骨的姿势不知过了多久，才能找到自己的声音：“发生了什么吗？”

 

是今天的训练不理想吗？状态不如意吗？那些媒体又开始胡说八道了吗？金博洋克制不住地去回想自己曾经看过的采访和报道，慌乱中加重了自己手上的力道。

 

“没有哦，”羽生结弦的声音带着一点狡黠，“因为想要抱博洋所以就这样做了呀？”

 

哎？

 

“可是，”金博洋被震惊地再一次失去了开口发言的能力，他近乎慌乱的想要说些什么，语气中带着自己都没有意识到的，希冀和不安，“但是……我……为什么？”

 

羽生结弦总算肯放开他，然而手指还是轻轻扣住他的肩膀，非常理所当然地在本就激荡的金博洋的心中投下一枚炸弹：

 

“因为我喜欢博洋啊。”

 

金博洋愣住了，金博洋不知道该做什么反应，金博洋感觉自己的脸上烧乎乎的，金博洋做了他有生以来可能是最丢人的事：

 

他蹲在地上，欲盖弥彰地拿手盖住了自己的脸。

 

从手指缝中，他能看到羽生结弦也蹲了下来，然后伸出手弄乱了他的头发。

 

这要是搁平时，谁动天总的头发天总能跟他拼命，但是现在金博洋只觉得自己已经快要没命了，所以他只是默默把头埋得更深了一点。

 

还没等他脸上的热度下去一点，就听到冰刀在冰面上打滑的声音，然后是羽生结弦的小声呼痛。他猛地抬头，就看见羽生微皱着眉头坐在冰面上，来不及多想，伸手就握住他的脚踝：

 

“是哪里痛吗？脚痛吗？伤到了吗？”

 

羽生结弦捂着脸，肩膀颤抖，金博洋更慌了，想要扒开他的手，却又觉得自己太过冒犯，整个人都乱成一团。

 

过了一会儿，羽生放下手来，笑嘻嘻地看着他，“怎么啦博洋？”

 

看着羽生结弦又安安稳稳站起来的样子，金博洋蹲在那里，只是抬头看着他，看着看着，眼泪一点点泛上眼眶。

 

“怎么啦？”羽生笑着又蹲了下来，声音很温柔，“吓到你了吗？”

 

“不是，”金博洋重新捂着脸，但不是因为害羞，而是因为后怕带来的颤抖，“我以为，我以为你受伤了。”

 

然后羽生结弦很温柔地环抱住他，轻轻拍了拍他的背，声音很柔软，也很理智：“不会的博洋，我不会在这里受伤的。”

 

他的声音一点点低下去，最后的几个字轻得几乎听不见了。

 

“因为这只是个梦啊。”

 

直到金博洋醒来，羽生结弦的那句话都在他的脑海里回荡。他睁着眼睛躺在床上，躺到金杨觉得有些不对劲而伸手在他脸上晃了晃。

 

“天天，天天？”

 

金博洋有些木呆呆地转过眼看他，金杨瞧着这孩子脸上还留有泪痕，吓了一跳：

 

“怎么了天天，怎么哭了？”

 

被他这么一晃，金博洋才回过神，一巴掌拍开江哥的手，“谁啊谁哭了，”话这么说，手背摸到脸上湿漉漉的印子，自己也楞了一下。

 

“咋了？做噩梦了还是紧张了啊，没事，四大洲还有一个月呢，教练不都说你表现越来越好了。”

 

金博洋开口想要说些什么，但是敲门声打断了他的思绪，韩聪探头过来，手里拎了个大袋子：“天天的快递，我给小隋取包裹的时候看见就一起带过来了。”

 

“谢谢葱哥~”博洋凑过去撒娇，“我桶姐又买啥了，我昨天才帮她取了个快递。”

 

“不知道。”韩聪瞧着手上巴掌大的盒子耸了耸肩，抬起头看见金杨正坐在金博洋的床边，楞了一下。

 

“金杨你干什么呢。”

 

“没事，”金博洋挥了挥手，“我睡得有点久了江哥叫我起床。”

 

“那行，我先回去了，别忘了吃饭啊。”韩聪挥了挥手，走的时候还顺手把门带上了。

 

被韩聪这么一打岔，金杨也忘了之前的事，倒是把注意力转移到了金博洋手中那个大快递袋上，“买的什么啊。”

 

金博洋哼哼唧唧的，也不回答，只是拿着美工刀裁那袋子，然后从里面爱惜地掏出一只玩偶来。

 

“这啥，小熊玩偶？”

 

“是噗桑。”金博洋轻轻说了声。

 

“什么？你说了个啥？”金杨没听懂那是哪两个字，追问了一句。

 

金博洋不说话了，只是把那只噗桑放在床上，然后抱住它，把自己整个人都埋在那柔软的绒毛中。

 

啊，后悔了，没想到原来噗桑抱起来的感觉是这样的啊，怪不得那个人也很喜欢噗桑。金博洋苦笑着把它放在床头，头一回意识到自己购物是多么的冲动，就算买回来了又有什么意义啊。

 

“每次比赛给你扔的娃娃都跟下雨一样，你还自己买，真是壕啊我们天总。”

 

金杨戳了戳那只熊，在被金博洋打手之前秒速撤了回来，看着墙上的钟拍了他一下：“走了，吃饭去，下午还有训练呢，晚上回来再弄你的熊。”

 

金博洋笑了笑，没说话，还是那傻乎乎的模样。但是金杨看着他的眼睛，却觉得他好像突然长大了。

 

很突然的，就长大了。

 

 

 

TBC.


	15. （十五）

羽生结弦坐在长凳上，整个人都被汗水打湿，训练服黏在身上，让他觉得有些喘不过气来。

 

“yuzu，今晚早点休息，明天早上的航班，”Brain拍了拍他的肩膀，“别给自己太大压力，好吗？”

 

羽生笑了一下，虽然没有说什么，但是Brain能看出他今晚是没法好好休息了。尽管如此，Bo也没有说更多，他知道他的学生正处在一段艰难的时刻，如果他自己不愿意，那么外人是无法安慰到他的。

 

保证了自己不会再练习后，羽生结弦又踩着冰鞋上了冰，他并没有做自己表演中的任何一个动作，只是单纯的像一个初学者一样，缓慢地绕着冰场滑着，一圈又一圈。

 

往日，冰场让他觉得安心，但是今天，他却是想要拖延一下回家的时间，或者说想要借用自己对花滑的关注来躲开对那个梦的回忆。

 

他在那个梦里极尽任性之能事，原本以为这不过是自己常年压力下的发泄，觉得自己能够凭借这样的行为少几分执念，却没想到这不过是泥沼里的挣扎，无论你做或不做，都只能不断沉没，挣扎，只会让你沉没得更快。

 

羽生结弦知道如何阻止那个梦，但他不知道如何阻止——爱。

 

这是个多么常见又多么少见的词啊。

 

抬起头，吸了一口冰场里的空气，他看着自己吐出的白色雾气笑出声来。

 

他曾经想过，是的，他曾经想过自己会爱谁，或许是在自己退役之后，在某棵樱花树下遇见穿和服的温婉女子，他们相遇时会伴着漫天飞舞的樱花，然后他们会一起相约看古寺和神社，在神明面前许下一生不再分离的誓言。如果那时候媒体们依旧如同现在一般追随着羽生结弦的话，那么或许他们能够在全日本的见证下缔结婚姻，接着像童话一样，“公主和王子永远幸福地生活在一起了”。

 

可是没有樱花，没有温婉的大和抚子，没有一生不分离，没有他人的见证，甚至没有幸福。

 

羽生结弦和其他人总是不一样的，他的爱情也是，他的爱是水仙花的顾影自怜，对一个虚幻的的理想投射，一个会答应他任何要求的梦境。

 

羽生结弦可以和别人很不一样，但是他不能如此特立独行，他可以选择一条人少的道路，但是不能跳出道路去攀登镜面般光滑的山刃。

 

他坐在车上看向自己的手，握拳，再张开，掌心空空荡荡，抓不住任何东西。

 

羽生结弦的宅邸前照样有大量的媒体在等候，车辆停在人群外围，羽生一边礼貌地和周围人点头问好，一边快速地走向自家门口。就在他即将踏入大门的时候，透过余光，在那些挤挤挨挨的镜头和人影的空隙间，他看见金博洋的影子在街角一闪而过。

 

那一瞬间他的心头闪过怎样的光影没人知道，只是等羽生结弦再反应过来的时候，他已经从缝隙中穿过，朝着那个街角狂奔了。

 

那就像是某种预言，在他只有一步便可以回到的正确轨道前，他偏离了，接着他便要为他的行为付出代价。

 

但这时的羽生结弦并没有意识到，他的双眼被一个人的身影所占据，他的脑海中只回荡着一个人的名字。

 

博洋。

 

博洋。

 

羽生结弦的双眼明亮得吓人，他觉得自己的心脏几乎都要从口中跳出。

 

如果你是真实存在的。

 

如果你是真实存在的。

 

那么，或许可以……

 

他跌跌撞撞地奔跑着，像是要跑向自己唯一的，触手可及的幸福，那个名字就在他的口中要被他喊出，那个从未诞生于此的名字要第一次从羽生结弦的口中诞生。

 

穿过街角，因为被一边呼喊羽生名字一边扛着机器的媒体人的动静所惊到，站在那里好奇回过头来的路人看见他们的冠军冲出路口，充满希冀地抬头望过来。

 

然后，太阳熄灭了。

 

那无辜的路人站在那里，不知道自己的背影对这可怜的男孩来说意味着什么，他只是看着羽生结弦低头站在那里，身形单薄。媒体冲上来包围住他，像是吞噬太阳的天狗，嘈杂的声音和闪光灯将那个影子吞没了，那点希冀的眼神甚至不曾溅起一个水花，就那样沉默地消散了。

 

名人还是挺可怜的，路人耸耸肩，走了。

 

处理完媒体后，羽生结弦坐在浴缸里看着天花板，温水没过他的咽喉，在他的脸庞边打着旋。他抱住自己，深吸一口气，然后整个人躺入水底，灯光映照在水面上，在他的眼皮上打出明晦的光影。

 

羽生重新坐起来，拿毛巾抹干净自己脸上的水。

 

最后一次，他告诉自己，这是最后一次了。

 

等到比赛那天，他必须回复成那个强大而无坚不摧的羽生结弦，他要取得胜利，他要超越极限，在赛场上，没有任何存在能够阻挡他。

 

连他自己也不行。

 

他坐在床上，抱住自己床头的pooh桑，pooh桑身上散发着好闻的太阳香气。太阳，浅金色的，温柔又带一点酸涩的刺眼，像柠檬，也像那个人。

 

羽生将pooh桑抱得更紧了一点，指尖陷入柔软的绒毛中，好好记住这个拥抱吧，他对自己说。

 

所以他们相见的时候，拥抱了很久很久。

 

博洋像昨天晚上一样，从手足无措到平静也花了很久，他身上散发着太阳和柠檬的香气，可是羽生结弦不敢抬头看他，就像他从不直视太阳。

 

他松开博洋，帮博洋整理因为拥抱而有些皱褶的衣服，觉得博洋长高了一点。

 

所以他又拥抱了博洋一次。

 

这一次的拥抱带着信誓旦旦的理由：“以后可能见不到博洋了，所以要好好抱抱博洋啊。”

 

“为，为什么见不到了？”金博洋从他的怀中抬起头来，他虽然长高了不少，但在羽生的怀中还是显得小小一团，这样半仰着脸的样子，让他觉得这个姿势很适合亲吻。

 

但他并没有这样做，只是微笑着解释：“因为我要比赛啦，一旦比赛就会非常忙，可能就没办法来见博洋了。”

 

“这样啊，”金博洋失落地低下头，因为坏消息的缘故甚至忘了他的手还放在羽生的腰上。

 

羽生结弦认真地看着金博洋，很奇怪的，明明昨天晚上的时候博洋还有点像小孩子，会躲开自己的眼神和动作，但是就像一夜之间他突然接受了自己一样，面对他时感觉不一样了。

 

不过怎样都好，羽生将下巴搭在金博洋的肩膀上，这已经是最后一面了，所以怎样都好。

 

 

 

TBC.


	16. （十六）

金博洋发现今晚的羽生结弦很不一样。

 

当然，过去的羽生结弦和他曾经了解的羽生结弦也很不一样，在那无懈可击的优雅和强大之下，是一个真实的，会哭会笑会苦恼会狡猾的羽生结弦。

 

但是现在站在他面前，微笑着环抱着他的羽生结弦，带着一点不管不顾的热切，和预知了结局的悲悯。

 

金博洋觉得这样的羽生结弦，有些难过，比他曾坦言自己的痛苦时，还要难过，就好像他不得不放弃很重要的东西了。

 

金博洋喜欢羽生结弦，所以不希望他难过。他不太清楚自己现在应该做什么，所以几乎是凭着直觉，伸手覆在羽生结弦的眼睛上，这个动作太过自然，以至于双方都未曾感觉突兀。而羽生也只是沉默地闭上了眼睛，他那漂亮的睫毛从金博洋的掌心缓缓刷过，酥酥麻麻的。

 

过了一会儿，羽生结弦抓着金博洋的手腕轻轻移开，笑容里甚至带了点苦涩：“博洋不要这样做啊，我好不容易下定决定的。”

 

但是在金博洋开口说出任何表示歉意的词汇前，这个男人又露出诡计得逞的笑容，伸手掐了掐金博洋的脸：“博洋真是小孩子，这么容易信别人的话。”

 

“我也不是谁的话都信啊。”金博洋一边揉着自己的脸一边喃喃自语。

 

也不知道羽生结弦听到了没有，反正今晚他精神头不错，以前他们基本都是坐在挡板上聊天，实在冷得受不了就一起绕着冰场转圈，但是现在羽生结弦似乎突然对男子双人滑感兴趣了一样，揽着他的腰兴致勃勃地要尝试双人燕式。

 

金博洋腰上有痒痒肉，所以哪怕是被暗恋对象搂了也忍不住自己生理性的条件反射，浑身一抖笑着从羽生结弦怀里逃开，结果没滑两步就又被羽生揽在怀里。

 

羽生结弦今天好像特别黏人，虽然他平日里也很喜欢离金博洋很近就是了。金博洋幸福而自豪地感受着羽生的接近，决定暂时性地将自己白日里的痛苦抛在脑后。

 

“博洋给我唱首歌吧。”

 

“哎？我不会唱歌啊。”

 

“就是我们第一次见面的时候，”羽生结弦手扶在博洋的腰上把他转了个个，让金博洋面对着自己，然后脚尖用力倒滑出去，“我记得博洋哼过一个曲子。”

 

羽生结弦试着哼了一下，跑调跑得令人发指，金博洋怀疑如果羽生结弦生活在现代那么一定不会有人愿意和他一起去K歌，就连他的粉丝可能也会因为他的歌声而颤抖着犹豫要不要脱粉。

 

但好在每一个梦境都在金博洋的回忆中不断重复，所以他很轻松地想起了那次羽生靠着他肩膀睡着，而他实在无所事事又不能动，只能开始哼《梁祝》的旋律的那段过去。

 

“那天的那个，不是歌，算是一段……旋律吧，是我今年长节目的选曲。”  
羽生结弦的眼睛亮了一下：“那博洋跳给我看吧！”

 

“哎？”

 

羽生偏头看着他，眼神有些可怜巴巴的，“不可以吗？我想看博洋表演。”好像是嫌这对金博洋的冲击还不够大似的，他抿着唇垂下眼睛，“如果博洋不愿意的话……”

 

“没问题的！”金博洋怎么可能受得了喜欢的人来这么一招，大脑都没来得及反应嘴巴就先替他应下了。

 

瞧着羽生结弦立马就开心起来的样子，哪怕觉得自己好像莫名被坑了，金博洋也无所谓了，对他来说那些都是可以放在一边的，他希望羽生结弦开心，就这么简单。

 

毕竟是反复练习了半年多的表演，虽然没有音乐，但是那些节奏和回旋都深深烙印在他的脑海里，金博洋深深吸了口气，正式表演前还是偷偷看了一眼站在一旁的羽生结弦。

 

羽生抱肩靠在挡板上，神色认真又凛冽，就像是每一次比赛前他站在赛场外看向对手们的节目一样。

 

说来也怪，这种眼神比起可能会有的微笑或是鼓励，更让金博洋冷静。

 

他抬起手，低声哼着旋律，开始在冰面上舒展自己的身体。

 

金博洋曾在万人的比赛场地伴随着欢呼声跳跃，也曾在无人的训练场上感受旋转时眼前明灭的灯光，但是他从未有过这样的感受，真正的，冰场上只有他一个人的感受。这些日子来那些影视作品和文学作品的片段涌上心头，那穿越了无数时间依旧感动他人的故事仿佛就近在眼前，他甚至恍惚觉得自己就是故事本身，就是那可望不可及的爱情。

 

结束旋转稳住自己的身体时，他听到掌声，尽管孤零零的掌声在空旷的冰场上显得有些可怜，但金博洋回过头的时候还是露出了自己最灿烂的笑容。

 

“博洋非常棒哦，如果在滑行的时候能够更注意一点那么就更好了，”说到这，羽生像是突然想起来了一样，兴奋地抓住他的手，“博洋，我来教你吧！”

 

“我来教你滑行，然后表演出最完美的节目吧！”

 

金博洋有点没回过神，他当然知道羽生的滑行是万中无一的，但是这么突然就决定教他？而且滑行习惯都是长年累月训练中养成的，就这么一个晚上，真的能够改变吗。

 

话虽如此，但是看着羽生这么兴致勃勃的样子，金博洋也不愿意拒绝他，反正只要是和羽生在一起做什么都行，学滑行就学滑行吧

 

结果，不知道是不是开启了羽生结弦的什么教练开关，这家伙一反梦境中闲散自由的常态，异常认真地从陆地训练开始教授。金博洋虽然平日里也爱玩爱闹，但是对花滑一直都是很认真的，更不用说现在教他的是羽生结弦，那更是专注buff满点。两个人居然就真的在这个梦境中一教一学的练起来了。

 

怪不得他未来的学生们都那么怕他，金博洋喘着气蹲在地上，觉得腿已经不是自己的了，这是哪里来的恶魔教练啊！

 

“我知道有点辛苦，不过博洋再来一次吧？”羽生蹲在他旁边戳着他的脸，眼神充满无辜就好像让金博洋累到虚脱的人不是他一样。

 

好吧他也总算知道为什么他未来的学生们那么怕他但依然敬爱他了。金博洋深深吸了口气，扶着自己的腿重新站起来，在羽生的引导下继续训练。

 

羽生揽着他的腰，低头盯着他的脚步动作，神情认真，不时提醒着他要注意这样那样的细节。

 

金博洋偷偷看向羽生，恍惚觉得这不是梦，仿佛羽生结弦真的就和他一起训练，一起为比赛，一起生活在同一个年代，为同一个目标而奋斗。

 

想什么呢，他摇摇头，像是想要把那个念头也一起甩出去，这样就已经很好了，哪怕只能在梦里相见，哪怕几个月才能见这么一面，但这样就已经很好了。

 

能见到羽生结弦，就真的太好了。

 

“怎么了？”注意到他摇头的动作，羽生关切地看向他，“博洋哪里不舒服吗？”

 

“不是，”金博洋笑了笑，“我会好好训练的，然后下一次，再表演给你看吧。”

 

羽生没有笑，他很认真地看过来，看到金博洋的紧张感又冒上来了，才去掐他的脸，转移了话题，“博洋不要想偷懒哦，今天就要练习好。”

 

“哎——”

 

“如果做不到我可是不会放博洋走的哦。”

 

“但是……”

 

“没有但是，”羽生极少见地打断了他的话，露出他有些强势的一面。大约是怕吓到金博洋，立刻又换了柔软一些的语气，“博洋一定要做到最好哦。”

 

“毕竟我不可能一直陪着你啊。”

 

那句话，是什么意思呢。

 

醒来后依旧能够感觉到大腿肌肉酸疼的金博洋在床上翻了个身，把噗桑往怀里搂了搂，看向一旁圈着四大洲比赛日期的日历。

 

下一次，带着更好的表演去见他吧。

 

 

 

TBC.


	17. （十七）

分数出来的那一刻，坐在等分区的羽生结弦依次露出惊讶、欣喜、不可置信和满足的表情，然后朝着镜头深深鞠了一躬。

 

没有人再去在意接下来的表演了，人们将所有的话筒与镜头对准了这位接连突破记录的日本选手，尽管他早就拿过世界冠军，但是直到这一刻，世界仿佛才真正地认同了他在这个游戏中的地位。

 

羽生结弦站在访问区礼貌地回答记者们暴风雨一般的问题，脸上带着真诚的喜悦。

 

离开访问区后，迎来的是更多访谈和采访的邀约，当然，考虑到后天还有长节目的比赛，媒体们非常识趣地把时间都定在了比赛之后。尽管羽生结弦还是非常贴心又谦逊地表示他训练后还有些时间，如果采访者不介意在冰场外和酒店大堂进行谈话的话，他也是没关系的。

 

媒体们都满意于他取得成就后依然谦逊的态度，毫不吝啬地将他们能想象到的所有赞美投掷到他的身上——绝对王者、不败天才、花滑之王——当然羽生结弦微笑着表示自己还需要更加努力才行。

 

考虑到时间已经不早了，团队负责人礼貌地走过来解释羽生今天可能需要早些休息，有什么采访是一定要今天完成的吗？没有。那太好了，羽生结弦需要去换衣服了，谢谢你们。

 

被要求“明天再上冰训练，今天先好好休息”的羽生看起来有些沮丧，摄影机记录下他撅着嘴的可爱样子，女记者捂嘴轻笑，觉得这张照片完全可以用来做报纸的头版。

 

羽生结弦，他们谦逊、优秀、自律、强大的花滑选手，他不仅仅是一个国家的骄傲，甚至是一个大洲的骄傲，他的形象将鼓舞万千热爱花滑热爱国家的民众，人们将为他打造神坛和寺庙，像供奉神一样将他贡在头顶。只要他还不断胜利下去，他的传奇也将不断继续下去。

 

没有人去考虑其他的可能。

 

回到酒店的房间里，羽生结弦把所有会发出声音的设备都打开——当然，他昨天入住的时候就测试过墙壁的隔音效果，保证站在走廊里绝对听不到房间里的动静——然后坐在床上，长长地叹了口气。

 

“博洋。”

 

他语气平静地念出这个名字，就好像今早醒来时近乎为这个名字而心碎的人不是他一样。

 

而这仅仅是他不做那个梦的，第一天。

 

昨天晚上，羽生结弦从回收站里找回了那封邮件，在电脑中存了百八十个副本，甚至亲手抄了一份放在酒店的抽屉里，接着又打印了一份放在床头。

 

想到这里，他探头看了一眼床头柜下的垃圾桶，里面干干净净的，想必那几张被撕得粉碎的纸已经被服务员收走了。

 

他猜到这可能会很痛苦，但是他没想过会这么痛苦，他不仅没有做那个梦，他甚至没有做任何梦，只是无穷无尽的黑暗，而他清楚地意识到自己在睡眠中，并且清楚地意识到这片黑暗是那个梦被挖走后留下的空洞。

 

他拒绝了那个梦，所以只能在黑暗中独自品尝痛苦的果实，他紧咬牙关，不愿意流露出一点脆弱，直到他感觉到口腔中泛起淡淡的铁锈味。

 

白日里的嘈杂通通从身边褪去，迎接他的是无边无际的安静，以及潮水般泛上来的，对金博洋的思念。

 

他没想到他会这么想念他，白天或许还能压抑着，白天他还有很多的事情做，只要他愿意，就能让自己的思维从金博洋的身上离开。但是现在不行，他什么都做不了，只能去思念他。

 

金博洋的皮肤，他的眼睛，微笑时会露出的小虎牙，微凉的指尖，柔软的腰线，这个形象太过立体以至于他没法再用“这是幻想”的理由说服自己不要去关注他。

 

白天的羽生结弦，是属于花滑的；夜晚的羽生结弦，只属于金博洋一人。

 

而连这点最后的牵挂，都是他亲自斩断的，为了夜晚的羽生结弦不会影响到白天的羽生结弦。

 

白日的他在冰场上尽情挥洒汗水，斩下最高的分数和奖牌，以一个完美无缺的形象出现在众人面前；而夜晚的他只不过是个失去所爱的可怜人，只能在黑暗中无止境地咀嚼着那点可怜的回忆。

 

原来失去是这样痛苦的一件事，他蜷缩在黑暗里，疲惫不堪，已经失去了抵挡回忆的力气，任由痛苦漫过他的口鼻。

 

羽生结弦不曾溺过水，但是这一刻他清晰地感觉到溺水的绝望感，沉重感从脚底一层层泛上来，你的每一个动作都无比迟缓，直到心脏也因为水压而暂缓了跳动，浮上眼帘的，只有黑暗，连呼吸都显得艰难的黑暗。

 

他要带着这样的黑暗，度过自己余下的生命。

 

当他做那个梦的时候，他以为那不过是心魔，是梦魇，是他压力下的发泄，但当他真正地从这个梦中脱离出来的时候，他才知道那是他的瑰宝，是他人生中仅存的光芒。

 

而他不得不放弃它。

 

这是代价，他很早就知道他选择的这条路必然让他放弃许多常人能够拥有的东西，而他一直以为他不会后悔的。现在他也并没有后悔，只是，早知道会这样，那么不管博洋是不是他的幻想，他都应该说出来的。

 

告诉他，向他坦白，也向自己坦白。

 

羽生结弦睁开眼，耳边是嘈杂的音乐和人声，他意识到自己居然连被子都没盖就躺在床上睡了过去，胳膊被枕在脑袋下，已经麻得没有知觉了。

 

他有些狼狈地爬起来，跌跌撞撞地走向书桌，从抽屉里拿出那张纸。哪怕他撕碎它一千次，他也必须第一千零一次地将它打印出来，贴在墙上。

 

夜晚结束了，那个羽生结弦也结束了，梦境和痛苦，也必须结束。

 

现在的羽生结弦，要去训练，去为明天的比赛而准备。

 

他重新合上抽屉，将窗帘拉起来，阳光照进他的眼睛，刺的他近乎流下泪来。

 

太阳出来了。

 

 

 

TBC.


	18. （十八）

“我们可以看到这位中国选手的技术分，非常惊人。事实上几个月前他还因为在分站赛的成绩而被挡在总决赛的大门前，但是瞧瞧他现在的样子，我相信这套表演放在总决赛中也会为他赢得一枚奖牌。”

 

“是的，无与伦比。几个月前他还像是个小孩子呢，但是现在他的眼神里已经有东西了。”

 

“还有他的滑行技巧，我从没想到有人能在短短几个月内把滑行技巧提高到这种程度，要知道滑行一直是金的软肋。”

 

“但现在已经快要成为他的强项了是吗。”

 

“或许还达不到那样的程度，但已经不会再拖他后退了。哦，我们看到总分出来了，这是他的赛季最高分！恭喜他，我相信他能够在四大洲中夺得一枚奖牌，甚至是银牌。”

 

“棒极了，让我们看看接下来即将出场的选手……”

 

进度条走到末尾，视频结束，下面的评论自动跳出来，点赞数最高的评论来自一位热情洋溢的美国冰迷。

 

“Guys, I bet the boy is falling in love, my Chinese friend told me the love story behind this track, I hope our little love bird isn’t too pitiful.”

（朋友们，我敢打赌这男孩正陷入爱情，我的中国朋友告诉过我这个曲目背后的爱情故事，希望我们的小爱情鸟没这么可怜。）

 

而推特上的冰迷们则兴致勃勃地拿他这个赛季的表演对比来猜测他的爱情进度，他们甚至开始在评论里玩故事接龙了。

 

隋文静笑了一声，给几条评论点了个赞，然后看向正和金杨玩螺旋线的“小爱情鸟”。

 

谁见过这么傻乎乎的爱情鸟吗？

 

她为那些无稽之谈摇了摇头，外人永远不会知道你努力了多少，金博洋这些日子来的汗水恐怕能再在冰场上铺一层冰了，这孩子最近已经拼命到了许教练为他规定锻炼时间，盯着让他去休息的地步了。

 

再过两天国家队就得启程前往世锦赛了，最近大家一直紧绷着，找个方式解解压才好，隋文静打开几个旅游app寻找人少景美离得近的地方。

 

金博洋当然不知道自己明天的行程已经被安排了，他和金杨玩了一会，把自己的休息时间耗过去后，就又迫不及待地上冰开始了训练。他像是不知疲倦一样，无数次地重复那些他掌握了和没掌握的动作，小提琴声一遍遍地在冰场中响起，教练们站在一旁满意地看着他的动作。

 

没有人发现他的异常，说真的，努力也不算异常。

 

所以他十分平静地完成训练，吃饭，回宿舍，听合乐，然后，躺在床上。

 

第四十九次，进入那个梦境。

 

当他最初做这个梦的时候，曾经小小的抱怨过“为什么不是每天都能见到羽生呢”。而他现在确实每天都在做这个梦了，从他和羽生结弦离别的那天起，他每天晚上都进入那个梦境，一个人站在冰场上，从梦的开始，到梦的结束。

 

一直都是他一个人。

 

最开始是惊喜，带着无限的期盼和等候，甚至还有对羽生反应的不安。金博洋纠结地练习着，想要快些见到羽生，又怕自己的进步太少只能得到羽生失望的眼神。

 

然后是不安，长久的，一次次进入梦境却一次次孤单结束的不安，那个夜晚羽生结弦的每一句话每个表情都放大百倍回荡在脑海中，他分明没有说一句“再见”，可是他的言行举止中都透着永诀的意味。

 

接下来漫上心头的，是无尽的绝望和懊悔，是无数次渴求时间倒流的冲动。金博洋经历过失败和伤痛，但对他而言过去从来不是需要强行修改的错误，更重要的是未来的奋斗。可他现在像个真正的无能为力的弱者一样，只能在空无一人的冰场上低声念着对方的名字，好像这样就能代替他在最后一面时没有说出口的话语。

 

最后，是麻木。

 

什么都没有，什么都不是，什么也不想，他承认了他和羽生结弦从此以后再也不能相见的事实，他接受了从此以后的夜晚只能在这冰场上独自度过的未来。

 

金博洋删除了存储过的所有羽生结弦的资料，那些文字、图片和影像通通被他清空，他怕自己会动摇，会疑惑，会在未来的日子里一点点忘却那个夜晚的羽生结弦。白天的羽生结弦非常强大，他谦逊自律优雅稳重，他不会痛苦不会抱怨不会恐惧，他是完美无缺的花滑之神，他被无数人铭刻在心中。

 

那么让金博洋来记住那个夜晚的羽生结弦吧，他是这个世界上唯一的幸运儿，他爱着世界上最好的人，拥有世界上最美妙的经历，所以他本就该承担起这份责任，用他的余生。

 

所以他一定要滑下去，因为这是他最后的也是唯一能够证明那个羽生结弦存在过的证据。梦境或许是虚幻，往事可能有巧合，只有花滑不是，他要用羽生结弦的最后一堂课，用那些指导提点与要求，用他自己，来证明这一切是存在的。

 

“放轻松，先去感受音乐。”

 

金博洋站在冰场上喃喃自语，协奏曲也随之在他心中响起，他抬起手，在冰上转了半圈，做了个轻轻环抱自己的姿势。

 

他开始了，没有人为他计算次数，也没有人会在场边喊停，所以他可以一直滑下去，一次又一次，哪怕他的双腿因疲劳而颤抖，指尖因寒冷而僵硬，双眼被汗水刺激到睁不开，哪怕他的肌肉和骨骼同时用痛苦来警告他，他也不会停止。

 

这一生中，他最幸福的日子已经过去，它结束于一堂简简单单的花滑课程和未能说出口的心事；这一生中，他最绝望的日子也已经过去，它结束于金博洋流着泪喊出羽生结弦名字时冰场里无望的回声。[1]

 

一曲终了，金博洋半跪在冰场上做出最后的结束动作，他伸出的手在空中虚握着，仿佛这样就会有人笑着对他说：“怎么啦博洋，很累吗，但是我们再来一次吧。”

 

他长长地吐出一口气，抹去眼角的泪水，重新站起来。

 

或许在他选择这个曲目的时候，一切就已经决定了，这本就是梁山伯和祝英台的故事：本不该存在的相遇，隐瞒和错觉维持下的相处，不能和真相共存的心事，迟来的话语所导致的永恒的错过。

 

但他们的故事停止在这里，并没有化为蝴蝶长相依偎的结局。大概一千万人中，才有一双梁祝，才可以化蝶。[2]他们不是梁山伯与祝英台，所以结局停在永恒的错过这里。

 

他曾因苦恼于如何提升自己的表现力而大量翻阅相关的书籍与资料，可现在他已不需要外力的帮助，他就是这个故事本身。

 

金博洋苦笑着结束了这个梦。

 

无论夜晚里的金博洋是怎样的辗转反侧痛苦难眠，白天的金博洋都是充满活力天真积极的，因此在隋文静提出趁着今天放得早一起去周围转转散散心的时候，他第一个举起手表示了自己的赞同。

 

金博洋的本来以为以他桶总的风格，散心会是去周围的商贸中心逛街买衣服看电影什么的，没想到一群人坐上车后直接就被拉到了山脚，而且看样子他们接下来的行程不是“轻轻松松地坐在山脚下野餐”，而是“训练完后继续登山”。

 

或许是队友们惊讶的表情太过明显了，隋文静咳嗽了两声，像个不知哪来的小导游一样开始叨叨，“虽然这座山不怎么出名，景色也一般般，不过我昨天查过，山上有棵老树，听说很灵验，周围人都来拜的，正好大后天的飞机，大家也来拜一拜求求运势。”

 

金杨默默看向金博洋，一脸的生无可恋，但在他准备伏在金博洋肩头假哭之前，就被隋文静投掷过来的帽子砸中额头。

 

虽说作为新世纪的好青年，这种听起来就很都市传说的故事——不对，连都市传说都算不上，简直就是无良商人推销时的胡编乱造——肯定是不会信的，不过既然来都来了，登个山也就当做是呼吸新鲜空气了。

 

一群人就这样哼着歌儿的上山去，生生在冬天过出了春游的氛围。然而愉快的小船儿没一会就被无情的现实来了当头一棒，击沉了。

 

“文静啊，这庙，是求姻缘的吧……”

 

无语地看着挂满了红丝线的古树，这群人纷纷表示自己可能走错了地，不好意思我们不需要月老庙，大赛在前什么谈恋爱都一边儿去。

 

隋文静也一脸的无奈，她只搜到这里灵验，谁知道是哪方面的灵验。

 

不过，秉持着“来都来了现在就走是吃亏”的心思，这群人还是凑到一旁卖丝线和抽姻缘签的小房子里去抽手气。

 

坐在小房子里的老太太一脸的慈祥，或许是因为这地方也不算出门的缘故，价格也非常亲民。当然，这个签也非常的接地气，至少这群人一个个抽下来，不管背后是写着“真命天子就在身边”还是“等待就会带来好运”，正面全都写着大大的吉字。

 

虽然知道这签筒里恐怕就没有写“凶”的签，不过对于马上就要开始的世锦赛来说，这未尝不是一个好兆头。金杨把手里串了红线的签挂在树枝上，招呼一直站在树下发呆的金博洋也来抽一个。

 

“不是我有啥好抽的啊。”

 

“哎呀玩一下嘛，就当是你那些抽卡游戏行不。”

 

金博洋无奈地拿起那个签筒，晃了两下，一声轻响，签字从筒中滑出落在桌上，金博洋低头，正看到背面写着“思念的人很快就会相见”，突然觉得心里一动。

 

金杨伸手把那支签翻过来，正面写着“大吉”两个字。

 

“不错啊，咱们中唯一一个大吉的，看来你这次比赛运势很好嘛。”

 

隋文静也凑了过来，拿过那支签看了看后面的字，一脸促狭地看过去，“思念的人，我们天儿思念谁啊。”

 

“我还能思念谁，我思念金牌，赶紧让我见到金牌挂在我脖子上吧。”反应过来的金博洋拿回那签，要了跟红线穿好，也不规规矩矩找树枝挂上，而是猛地往树顶一抛，系了结的绳子正好套在枝叶里，晃了两下，撞得旁边的木签叮当作响后，就颤巍巍地挂在那里了。

 

“走啦，打道回府。”

 

大咧咧地搂住一旁的金杨，金博洋抬腿就往山下走，隋文静看了他一眼，却也没说什么，紧了紧自己的外套，发微信给司机让他来接人。

 

大巴车穿行在松林间，柏油路上满是昏黄的光芒。金博洋窝在座位里朝窗外看去，正看到太阳在落山前拼尽全力地发出最后一丝亮来，他闭了闭眼，眼前只剩一片漆黑。

 

太阳落山了。

 

 

 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]改编自黄灿然的《静水深流》
> 
> [2]引用自余华的《胭脂扣》


	19. （十九）

羽生结弦度过了一个中规中矩的“决赛前日”：训练，训练，进食，训练，合乐，休息，训练。所有人看向他的目光都充满了期待和担忧，期待他能够突破新的记录，在花滑史上留下浓墨重彩的一笔，也担忧他会被这种强大的压力笼罩，过分强迫自己。

 

他们都不担心羽生结弦会发挥失常，羽生结弦从不会因压力而发挥失常，他们也将这称作是天才的天赋之一：瞧瞧那副胜券在握的样子，还有谁比他更配的上冠军这个称号吗。

 

而入睡前的羽生结弦没有再看那张纸，这固然是因为他撕碎了所有打印出来的副本，包括他手写的那份，但也是因为他觉得自己已经不再需要哪些暗示和催眠了。羽生已经两天没做那个梦了，他已经品尝了，并且习惯了那让人窒息的痛苦，明天就是总决赛，他决定对自己好一些，别在入睡前折磨自己了。

 

羽生靠在窗台上，看着天边色彩绚丽的晚霞，如同火焰在最后一刻迸发出最明亮的火星。他站在那里，觉得甚至能听到云彩熊熊燃烧时的声音，那声音就像，就像是冰刀划过冰面，用生命绽放出美来。

 

羽生结弦抬起头，想让不知何时涌出的泪水就停留在眼眶中，但最终还是感觉温热划过脸庞。

 

想见你。

 

*

 

金博洋的短节目比得不错，再一次拿到了本赛季的最高分，这让原本不对他能够拿到奖牌的人都重新燃起了希望。他现在排在第三，尽管排在他前面的是他从未战胜过的强劲对手，可是《梁祝》在本赛季中的不断提升给了他们信心。

 

“今天早点睡，明天好好比。”教练拍着他的肩膀，将他从冰场上带下来，金博洋活动着自己的脚踝乖乖点头，决心在梦里多加两次合乐的次数。

 

酒店的房间空落落的，金博洋打开自己特意带过来的小音响，熟悉的小提琴旋律再一次回荡在房间里，金博洋靠在窗台上，望向天空。这里的天很蓝，只有一两道飞机留下的航云在空中划出有些歪歪扭扭的白线，就像是冰场中冰刀留下的印子。

 

看着看着，金博洋觉得脸庞有些湿，透过玻璃的反光，他看见自己脸上的泪水。金博洋有些讶异地用手指拂过玻璃中自己的影子，他不知道这眼泪从何而来——不，他知道，他只是不愿去承认。

 

所以最终他将额头轻轻靠在玻璃上，和另一个自己面对面，注视着他的双眼，这一个多月来他从不曾认真照过镜子，因为他怕看到自己一直想要逃避的东西。

 

“想见你……”

 

*

 

如果世界上真的有神灵在注视这一切，那么他必然无能颠倒时间，跨越空间，让这两个人像世间千万对普通的情侣一样相伴。然而这份痛苦和爱意或许也曾让他动容，让他再一次破例，让他带着些许好奇想要看看这份爱情到底能结出怎样的果实。

 

所以他们相见了。

 

在梦中。

 

金博洋直愣愣地看向羽生结弦，他忘了自己身在何处，更忘了自己正在准备一个四周，他狼狈地撞在挡板上，只来得及在倒下前用手撑一撑地。

 

他听见羽生的笑声，像是他第一次见到羽生时因震惊而撞在挡板上时，羽生结弦发出的那种令人感到陌生的肆无忌惮的笑。然而对于现在的他而言，这笑声熟悉而让人怀念，是他四处也寻觅不到的笑声。

 

羽生笑着笑着蹲在了地上，他看向金博洋，又像是透过金博洋在看自己，金博洋听到他干涩的声音：“什么啊，这算是最后的考验吗……在最后……”

 

金博洋想过无数次，如果他能再见到羽生结弦，他会做什么。或许会向他展示自己已经足以被人称赞的滑行，或许是冲过去给他一个主动的拥抱，或许是告诉他自己一直喜欢他。可是当他真正地看到羽生结弦的时候，却在羽生的目光中僵直了身体，连手指都抬不起来。

 

羽生结弦并没有靠近他，他只是重新站起身，拍了拍身上本不存在的灰尘，自顾自地说起来。

 

“这样也好，我之前忘了和博洋说了。”

 

“我喜欢你。”

 

“还有，再见。”

 

在金博洋的目光中，羽生笑了笑，说出这些话并没有让他感到释然，相反，每一个字的出口都让他感觉到穿心的痛，那痛苦胜过他曾受过的所有伤病，夺走了他的力量，让他连站立都止不住的发抖。

 

是他自己在不满吗？

 

咬了咬牙根，羽生努力支撑住自己的身体，看向依然坐在那里的金博洋，金博洋的眼神太过复杂，复杂到浇灭了他曾有的一丝侥幸。他低声的，仿佛在对谁解释一样。

 

“听起来非常愚蠢对吧，但我确确实实喜欢上博洋了，哪怕我知道博洋不过是我自己创造出来的幻觉，像是……像是我的影子一样。”

 

“可是我认为我有这个资格，哪怕是幻影，我也有喜欢上谁的资格吧，羽生结弦总该有喜欢的资格吧。”

 

他紧紧握住拳头，修剪得圆润的指甲在掌心无助地滑过，带不来分毫让人清醒的痛苦，只有无力。

 

“我也喜欢你，羽生。”

 

羽生看着金博洋轻轻开口，眼神像是没有焦距一般从他脸上扫过。

 

啊啊，这算什么，羽生结弦，这就是你想要听到的回答吗？羽生已经连最后一点礼貌的笑意都维持不住，他只觉得心脏激烈地跳动着，眼前一阵一阵的发黑，听到虚假的幻影为了迎合自己而说出口的虚假的爱意，你就这么开心吗？

 

够了，别心怀妄想了，快点醒来吧。

 

羽生努力扯了扯嘴角，“谢谢，谢谢你愿意这样说。”话音未落他就迫不及待的转身，向着冰场另一头的黑暗中滑去。

 

好了这难道还不够吗，你已经把想说的话都说完了，也得到了“满意”的回复，就别再妄想更多了。让这个羽生结弦留在这里就好，醒过来，去你的战场，你面对你必须要赢下的比赛，面对你必须独自承担的人生，难道你还不想承认？难道你不知道这样的羽生结弦，黑夜中的羽生结弦根本没有人——

 

他听到背后传来跌跌撞撞的，冰刀滑过冰面的声音，刺耳到让他想要立刻逃离。可是在他做出任何动作之前，他被人从背后狠狠地抱住了，少年带着哭腔的，颤抖的声音在他耳边炸响，如同惊雷。

 

“我是真实存在的，羽生，我不是你的幻象或影子，金博洋是真实存在的，在一百年后。”

 

金博洋从未像现在一样恐慌过，羽生结弦说话的时候，他看见羽生的眼睛里有什么一点一点的熄灭，他不知道那是什么，可他知道那一定是非常重要的东西，是夜晚的羽生结弦才有的东西。

 

他滑向黑暗中的背影那样绝望而寂寞，像是有谁在大声哭泣，像是有谁在向虚空中最后挣扎着伸出手。

 

所以他冲过去抱住了羽生，莽撞地冲动地，却又带着他全部的勇气，抱住他的爱人。

 

然后金博洋的手被粗暴地挣脱开，在他能够做出任何反应之前，被人狠狠地抱在怀里。

 

羽生结弦吻了他。

 

金博洋花了一两秒才意识到这个事实，羽生紧紧地搂住他，手臂用力到他隐约能听到骨骼作响，然而他全部的感知都停留在自己的唇上，唯一能做的事就是抬手环抱住羽生的脖颈。

 

那是一个青涩的吻，带着少年彼此之间懵懂的试探，和不管不顾的触碰，那是不知怎么用语言来表达爱意的时候，最本能也最单纯的行为。

 

那是一个甜蜜的吻，带着巨大的喜悦和无穷的爱意，是证明了爱人存在后的惊喜，是向着黑暗伸出手时被人握住的救赎的快乐。

 

那是一个绝望的吻，带着故事落幕时的不舍，是必将遵守的规矩打破时，对即将迎来的毫无转圜之力的结局的无望的承担。

 

他们结束这个吻的时候，眼里都噙着泪与笑。

 

羽生结弦捧着金博洋的脸，两人额头相抵，连眨眼都舍不得，就那样贪婪地看向对方，沉默温馨地弥漫在他们周围。

 

最先打破这氛围的是羽生结弦，迈出第一步的永远是他。

 

“所以，这就是博洋之前说是我粉丝的原因？”

 

金博洋笑出了声，“你怎么这么自恋啊，一开口就是这个问题。”

 

羽生结弦亲了亲他的脸，“对我来说很重要啊，而且就算问问题也要按照顺序来吧。”

 

金博洋躲不过羽生的偷袭，红着脸受了这么一下，“是啦，我就是因为看到你花滑的视频，才决定要去练花滑的”。说到这里，他抬眼看了一下羽生结弦：“你的每一次比赛我都看过。”

 

羽生笑了一下，“我知道博洋的意思，不过不用告诉我，对我而言无论胜利或否，都不会改变我前进的意志。”

 

“我知道的，”金博洋小声嘟囔了一句，又像是想到了什么一般，眼睛亮亮地说，“我的长节目已经进步很多了，表演给你看吧，上一次说好的。”

 

羽生笑着点头，“就算已经是恋人我也会很严格的，博洋不要心存侥幸哦。”

 

“你就瞧好吧。”金博洋一边挑眉看向他一边后退，然而当他的视线落在冰场四周时，却愣住了。羽生随着他的目光一同看去，原先挡板所在的地方已经完全被黑暗吞噬，不仅如此，那黑暗还在不断朝着他们所站的地方移动。

 

“这是，怎么回事？”羽生回过头去，看见金博洋脸色苍白得吓人。

 

“因为我说出来了，”他低声回答爱人的问题，“一旦我说出来，就会结束。”

 

羽生结弦愣了两秒，意识到金博洋指的是什么，立刻冲到他面前拥抱住他，等他重新开口的时候，声音带着连他自己都惊讶的温和与平静。

 

“没关系的博洋，这就已经够了。”

 

他抱着博洋，感觉到自己的心平静地跳动着，他是真心觉得这样就足够了。他跨越时空，从百年后赶来与他相见，认可他拯救他的恋人现在就在他怀里。

 

这就足够了。

 

他的爱人抬起头来，眼泪汪汪地看向他，让他想到世界上一切用以形容“怜爱”的词汇。

 

“对不起。”

 

“别这么说，我反而要感谢博洋告诉我呢，不然我怎么知道我是真的爱上了一个人，而不是自恋到极限爱上了自己呢。”

 

被羽生结弦逗笑，金博洋再一次露出了他的那对小虎牙。羽生结弦认真地看进他的眼睛里，告诉自己记住此刻的一切。

 

“博洋，你们的语言中，‘我爱你’要怎么发音。”

 

“哎？”

 

“虽然我是很希望自己能够私下学好然后给博洋一个惊喜的，但是看来时间快来不及了，只能让博洋教我啦。”

 

他们看向对方背后，黑暗一步步地吞没冰场，像是无声的催促。

 

“我爱你。”金博洋抬头看向对方，又重复了一遍：“我爱你”。

 

羽生将那三个发音牢牢记在心里，认真地开口“我爱你”。

 

金博洋笑了一下，“就是这样，我觉得你的发音比我的还好。”

 

羽生回忆着金博洋曾经告诉他的，他的名字在中文里的发音，然后一字一字地说：“博洋，我爱你。”

 

“天天。”金博洋突然开口，吐出一个羽生十分陌生的音节来。

 

“嗯？”

 

“我的小名是天天，家里人都这么叫我。”

 

羽生认真地重复了一遍那个发音，笑了，“所以我现在算是天天的家人了吗，这个名字是什么意思啊。”

 

金博洋有点哑然，文化太博大精深也有不好的地方，至少“天”这个字在中文里的意思实在多得不行，而且他之所以用这个小名也不过是因为这个字原本就用在他的名字中罢了。踌躇了一下，他还是凭借直觉选了个他认为合适的意思。

 

“是‘每日每夜’的意思。”

 

羽生温柔地念着那个名字，点了点头，“真的是很好的名字啊。”

 

“好き”（喜欢）

 

羽生楞了一下，看向金博洋，金博洋虽然因为害羞而红了脸，但是眼神却无比坚定。

 

“結弦，私はあなたを愛している”（结弦，我爱你）

 

羽生歪头看着金博洋，突然蹲了下去，捂住自己的脸，金博洋不明所以，也跟着一起蹲下去。羽生埋首在自己的手心里，金博洋看不见他的表情，只看到他的肩膀在微微颤抖。直到他忍不住拨开羽生的手的时候，才发现这家伙原来一直在偷偷的笑。

 

瞧见金博洋的动作，羽生终于笑出声来，他凑过去亲了金博洋一下，一边努力压抑自己的笑声一边断断续续地解释：“抱歉，因为天天说这句话的样子太可爱了。”

 

又被偷袭到的金博洋提手锤了他的肩膀一下，“你老是这样。”

 

羽生结弦眯着眼睛，一边也没有要诚心认错的样子，“对不起嘛，但是天天不喜欢我亲你吗？”

 

金博洋沉默着偏开了头。

 

看到恋人的可爱样子，羽生本来还想再“调戏”几句，然而余光看见黑暗已经离他们只有几米远，便收敛了脸上的笑容，拉着金博洋滑到冰场更中心的位置。

 

金博洋看着那黑暗以肉眼可见的速度向着自己脚下攀爬，脸上流露出一点不安。

 

羽生结弦伸手轻轻掐住金博洋的脸，稍微用力扯出一个笑容来，“笑一笑吧天天，我想要记住天天微笑的样子。”

 

金博洋回过头来，给他看了一个大大的笑容。

 

就是这样，既然没有什么能保留的东西，希望你能多笑笑啊。

 

然而想到这里，羽生结弦的余光突然触及到金博洋领口的项链，如果他记得没错，似乎从他们第一次见面的时候，金博洋就戴着那条项链。

 

“天天，”他伸手指了指金博洋的颈部，“这条项链，你在那边也一直戴着吗？”

 

随着羽生的指尖而低头的金博洋看到自己的金花生，楞了一下，一个念头突然从他的脑海中窜出来，之前被他无视的种种证据就这样明确地穿成了一个环。

 

看着金博洋似乎因为项链而发呆，羽生本不想打扰他，可是快到脚边的黑暗促使他又轻轻喊了一声。

 

“天天？”

 

金博洋从自己的思维中醒来，他看向羽生结弦，突然就流下泪来。

 

“怎么了天天，”羽生结弦有点手足无措，他隐约觉得这眼泪和项链有关，可是金博洋看起来也不像是被触动了什么伤心的往事。

 

然后他看见金博洋伸手解下了那条项链，戴到了他的脖子上。

 

“这条项链，”金博洋努力地笑起来，“是我看过你的比赛后买的，这么多年来我一直戴着它，现在它是你的啦。”

 

羽生结弦看着胸前小小的金色花生，也伸手解下了自己的能量石，他一边认真地帮金博洋戴上，一边轻声地解释：“这个是菊地爷爷给我做的，一直以来都保佑着赛场上的我，之后就让它保佑赛场上的天天吧。”

 

金博洋看着自己胸前的项链，一边流泪一边微笑着回答：“好。”

 

黑暗近乎吞噬到他们的脚下，羽生不得不搂着金博洋让他离自己近一点，他还有很多很多的话想要说，但是到了最后，说出口的不过是一句句叮嘱。

 

“天天，训练的时候一定要小心，不要伤到脚踝。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“还有，六练的时候也要注意安全，和别的选手保持一定距离。”

 

“好。”

 

“要注意营养啊，不要太瘦了，力气不足表演完会很艰难的。”

 

“你也是。”

 

“我会为天天祈祷的，每一次表演前都会，祈祷一切伤痛远离天天。”说到这里，他拿起项链上的金色花生轻轻吻了一下，“就像这样”。

 

金博洋已经哭得说不出话来，他抽噎着点头，双手紧紧抓着羽生的衣服，只能拼命眨眼想要透过泪水去看清爱人的面庞。

 

羽生笑了一下，眼里含着泪，“博洋怎么哭得跟小孩子一样。”

 

话虽如此，当他亲吻金博洋的眼睛时，金博洋能感觉得到他嘴唇的颤抖。

 

羽生结弦低头看了看他们已经被黑暗所遮盖的双腿，抬起头来，最后一次，喊他的名字。

 

“天天。”

 

“我爱你。”

 

金博洋看向他，用尽全力地笑起来。

 

“我也爱你。”

 

他们在黑暗中交换了最后一个吻。

 

然后，梦境结束了。

 

 

 

TBC.


	20. （二十）

“接下来上场的是中国选手金博洋。”

 

“很多人都关心着这位年轻人接下来会带给我们什么样的表演，尽管他没能拿到总决赛的门票，但是在一个月前的四大洲锦标赛中，他用自己近乎完美的表演夺得了一枚银牌。”

 

“他在短节目中排名第三，离他的对手只有3分的差距。”

 

“本赛季，他的自由滑配乐选自中国作曲家陈钢、何占豪以中国民间传说为题材，越剧曲调为素材，合作编排的中国第一部小提琴协奏曲，《梁祝》。”

 

在掌声中，少年缓缓滑进冰场，有眼尖的人发现他带着一条串着菱形吊坠的项链，少年绕着冰场舒展身体，拿起胸口的吊坠亲了一下，再抬起头时，眼神坚定而平静。

 

长笛和双簧管配合的引子开始了，少年伸出手，开始他的第一个动作。

 

金博洋擅长跳跃，所有关注他的冰迷都知道，哪怕他已经努力地在提升其他方面，可是人们提到他时，还是最先提起他的跳跃。

 

准备喝口水休息一下，评价金博洋的第一个四周跳的讲解员看着赛场中的少年，沉默了一下，才低低发出一声赞叹：“woo，这位选手的表现力，真的是非常卓越。”

 

如果说外国的冰迷们尚且只是被他的感染力所震撼的话，那么中国冰迷们已经说不出话来了。梁山伯和祝英台作为中国传统民间故事，它在各个领域的衍生作品都绝对算不上少，因此对于他们来说这是个熟悉到没有任何新意的故事。

 

可是当金博洋在冰场上随着音乐而舞蹈时，人们还是不由自主地被他吸引了进去，透过他看见了明媚的春光，看见了梁祝初见时那不知何处而来的心动，少年的眼神明亮而单纯，带着世界上最纯粹的喜悦，那是只为知己而诞生的喜悦。

 

直到金博洋的第一个跳跃落地的时候，他们才来得及回神并为这个高完成度的跳跃而鼓掌。

 

随着小提琴和大提琴的加入，少年的眼神中也带了点羞涩的疑惑。他向着对方微笑，却不自觉地为对方的回应而脸红；他那样真挚地表现自己的好感，却在得到对方认可的时候捂住心口感受那点悸动。他的眼神留恋着那个人的身影，他意识到自己的友情中诞生了一些新的东西。

 

华彩章在金博洋的编排步法中拉开帷幕，抛去那些复杂难言的心思，相伴的时间太过短暂，又怎么能辜负如此春光？金博洋在冰场中比出读书画画踏青骑马的种种动作，梁祝三年的同窗时光，在这个少年的身上一一展现。

 

随着节奏的放缓，那些无尽的喜悦，相处的默契，情感的加深，那些错过又追随的眼神和欲言又止的话语，在金博洋的旋转中包围了整个冰场。金博洋伸出手，留恋着慢慢远去的身影，却又因着那不能说出口的心意而缓缓放下，他的眼神一点点暗下去，站在冰场上孤零零的身影让人怜惜。

 

当他再抬起头时，双眼里燃烧着火焰一样的光芒！

 

已经有感性的冰迷捂着嘴留下泪来，站在冰场中心的已经不是金博洋，她甚至已经忘却了自己面前的是花滑的比赛，整个人都沉浸在即将到来的悲剧之中。

 

音乐和他的跳跃一同爆发！

 

少年站在冰面上，忘我的舞蹈着。

 

他是梁山伯，也是祝英台；他是追逐爱情时的无畏，是被现实打击时的后悔；他是退后一步的决绝，是不愿放弃的坚守；他是漫长等候中无数次濒临崩溃后的麻木，是日日夜夜辗转反侧不得解脱的痛苦；他是一场好梦匆匆醒，更是草桥路上认新坟。

 

情深不寿，竟是天也妒。

 

 

他是开始，是结束，是错过，是失去，他是这世上一切可悲可叹令人追随和怅惘的爱情故事本身。

 

上穷碧落下黄泉，两处茫茫皆不见。

 

 

乐曲进入高潮，少年在冰上旋转，所谓的绝望在这天人永隔的面前不过是沧海一粟。

 

杜鹃泣血，声声都是，求，不，得！

 

他猛地停止旋转，如同濒死的荆棘鸟，以自己最后的生命燃烧出世间独有的美来。

 

金博洋半跪在地上，做出祝英台抚摸石碑时的样子，他的手悬在空中，仿佛在等待谁去握住。

 

暴风雨般的掌声近乎要把冰场的房顶掀翻，人们欢呼着，疯狂着，就连解说员也被这场表演而震撼，不知应该从什么开始解说。

 

金博洋站起身来，抬头微笑，依旧是那个不知愁的小少年。他朝着四周鞠躬，接着滑向出口处，他的背影看起来活泼又明朗，让人想到一切美好的，关于未来的词汇。

 

听到分数的时候，金博洋笑的见牙不见眼，教练也满面笑容地拥抱他。而观众们的掌声一直持续到下一位选手踏上冰面，才慢慢地停歇下来。

 

二十分钟后，体育版面的最新头条出炉了。

 

“小将金博洋勇夺世锦赛冠军，中国男子单人滑开启新时代。”

 

比庆功宴来得更早的是采访，今年世锦赛中国花滑代表队取得了前所未有的好成绩，这群二十出头就已经在自己的领域打出一片天下的小姑娘小伙子们，只有在演播室里打打闹闹的时候才能让人意识到这还是群孩子呢。

 

采访进行的很顺利，有严肃的形式讨论，也有诙谐的插科打诨，主持人趁着气氛好，也问了几个采访稿上没有的问题。

 

“那么天天，你认为在这些花滑选手中，给予你最大鼓舞的人是谁呢？”

 

在万里之外的京郊，一座几乎只有当地人才会偶尔前往的小山上，做着小本生意的老太太趁着难得的好太阳，提着椅子坐在门口晒太阳，把儿女给她买的平板端端正正地放在小桌子上，里面正播放着什么比赛的采访。

 

一阵微风吹过，缠绕在树枝上的两个木签“啪”地掉了下来，老太太坐起身，慢悠悠地走过去捡起签子，错过了新晋世锦赛男子单人滑冠军并不官方的回答：

 

“羽生结弦，可以说没有他，就没有我今天的这套表演。羽生，他整个人对我而言都是一种鼓舞。当我觉得疲惫的，或者陷入瓶颈的时候，我就想想羽生结弦曾经跨越过的那些苦难，就觉得充满了力量。而且，更重要的是，”

 

“我从小，就很喜欢羽生结弦。”

 

 

 

END


	21. 番外·他做了一个梦

他做了一个梦，他梦见他们出生在一个时代。

 

最开始，是追逐偶像的小粉丝和温柔关注新人的大前辈。

 

小粉丝纵身一跃，以一个四周跳出现在世界面前，也出现在前辈的眼中。

 

同为最后一组的选手，他们开始熟悉起来，会用异国的语言给对方加油，也会在颁奖的时候首先给对方一个拥抱。

 

他们惊讶地发现自己在耳机和游戏上品味相当，所以他们开始交换社交账号，分享自己的游戏进度而耳机评价，甚至有人看见过他们在后台一起联机打游戏，一人一边带着最新款的耳机。

 

人们夸赞他们的友谊，而他们也确实成了对方最好的异国朋友，他们会互相鼓励，暗中较劲，并且在对方的好成绩前露出一个真心的笑容。

 

他们一同推动着这个项目的进步，名字常常被人并列提起，甚至有人开玩笑地说这是史上最成功的追星了。项目的规则不断在变动，但是他们的友情并未因为规则的有利和情势的变化染上丝毫的阴霾。

 

他们亲密无间，拥有漫长的相处时间和说不完的话题，他们的友谊坚固到记者听到他们在自己的采访中提到对方名字时已然无动于衷。

 

在他们离开赛场后，各自的生活以外，也会偶尔相约着喝点什么，当然不会是酒，他们清楚记得对方的所有喜好与忌口，或许是茶叶和果汁之类的。

 

他们教出的孩子像他们当年一样在赛场上奋斗，这时候两位教练会朝着彼此遥遥示意，偶尔会交流交流带学生的观点。

 

岁月缓缓流淌，一切都温馨、平静而美好。

 

但是他们没有相爱。

 

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.这一段是1874的原定结局，但是后来木签横插一脚占了它的位置，所以就把它当做番外放出来了。


	22. 番外·富士山下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你认识他吗，金博洋，那个在奥运会上夺得了金牌的男单选手。
> 
> 他的偶像，是百年前被誉为花滑之神的那个男人，羽生结弦。

金博洋在拿到奥运冠军的那个休赛季给自己放了一个假，去了一趟仙台。那是他第一次前往那个地方，当然，他曾经数次前往日本参加比赛，只是有意或无意地，总是绕开了那个小小的城市。

因为正是樱花季，前往北部城市赏樱的旅游者并不少，金博洋带着鸭舌帽背着双肩包混在神色难得悠闲的日本人中就宛如一个普普通通的旅游者，即便有路人会怀疑这个少年的脸似乎在哪里见过，然而春光难得，这点疑问在脑海中打了个旋就被团团樱花覆盖了。

仙台是个很精致的城市，摩登繁华的高楼大厦和古典雅致的遗址宗祠完美地结合在了一起，金博洋报了个一日团，不带脑子地跟着导游把什么观澜寺五大堂地都转了个遍，拍满了几个存储卡的照片，选了几张自己也觉得不错的发到了微博上，惹来评论区满眼的羡慕。

“天天是去朝圣了嘛~”

这句评论只在他眼前闪过一瞬，很快就被刷下去了，倒是有几个入圈不久的还在下面满脸疑惑地问这是什么梗。

金博洋重新关掉微博，把手机收回口袋里，长长地叹了口气。

他是来做什么的呢，就算是来到了那个人曾经停留生活过的地方，如今再踏上的道路也留不下他的痕迹了吧。。

反手摸了摸背包侧面，金博洋能听到实木质地的牌子在互相碰撞下发出有些沉闷的响声，在那年世锦赛后他因为一些莫名的原因曾又去过那座小山，老太太依旧是满脸慈祥地坐在放着签筒的小桌后，像是认出他来一般还跟他招了招手。

他礼貌地点点头，站在那棵已经很老的树下抬头望去，无数拴着红色丝线的木牌牵连着那些难以言明的心思吊在空中，风吹过时那些心思碰撞在一起会发出低低的叹声。

衣角被人拉扯了一下，金博洋这才如梦初醒地转过头去，老婆婆神色很温和，用没剩下几颗牙的嘴慢悠悠的说：“你的牌子，前几天掉下来了。”

“掉，掉下来了？”

“是啊，好像是因为和其他的牌子缠在一起所以太重了挂不住了。”

金博洋乖乖跟着老太太往房间里走，嘴里轻声嘟囔：“比起这个，您居然能记住哪个是我的牌子啊。”

“当然了，”老太太虽然看起来连走路都需要人扶一把，但是耳朵意外的灵光，“大吉可是很少有的。”她慢吞吞地弯下腰，在一个看起来很快就会塌成一堆木板的柜子里一个个抽屉中翻找着。

看着老太太弯腰费劲，金博洋刚准备自告奋勇来找牌子，耳边就听到“啊，找到了”的声音，随着木块互相撞动的响声，两块木牌被摆在了桌子上。

“线完全缠在一起了，也没办法解开了。”

金博洋好奇地凑头看过去，两根红线确实不知怎么回事缠在了一起，他试着解了下，结果只是多加了两个死结，看来不剪断是没办法了。

他这才死了心，把注意力放在不知是哪个被迫一起掉了牌子的倒霉鬼的抽签结果上去，没想到那个一看就很旧的牌子正面也用深褐色的漆写了“大吉”两个字。金博洋一边吐槽有这种概率还不如让他去买彩票，一边随意地将牌子一翻，想去看看背后的签词。

然后他愣住了。

老太太把抽屉一个个推回去后也过来看了一眼，啊了一声，“应该是很多年前的牌子了，那时候还没有什么签词，都是客人自己在上面留言呢。”

倒是那个年轻人，直愣愣地盯着牌子，然后用如同患了感冒般沙哑的声音说：“我能，请问我能买下这两个牌子吗。”

“不用，这个牌子本来就是你的，至于另外一个，”老太太眯着眼看了看窗外那棵一年比一年繁茂的大树，“红线缠在一起，也是一种缘分，或许注定是无法分开的。”

年轻人过了很久才“嗯”了一声，抬起头来微笑的时候，眼圈红红的。

 

坐在酒店的床上，金博洋把自己包里的东西一一拿出来，床上铺满了各种电子用品和潮牌单品，最后拿出来的是被好好保存在密封袋里的木牌。

金博洋拉开密封口，从里面取出那两块木牌，找到更旧的那一块，翻到背面去，木牌上是用不知什么工具刻出的两个字，意料外的工整，完全看不出这两个字并不是落笔者的母语。

“天天”

他轻轻把牌子抱到怀中，在一片静默中倒在床上，将自己蜷缩成一团。

“羽生。”

只是单纯的，如同在陈述事实一般叫着那个人的名字。

当一个人突然从你的世界里消失时，你常常会因为打击太大而无法理解事实，甚至会失去对此事的痛感，那些疼痛往往会在你重归平凡日子时抓准一切机会重新袭击而来，在每一个缝隙提醒着你曾经有这样一个人，然而你失去他了。

金博洋闭着眼睛苦笑，其实并不是强烈到让人难以忍受的痛苦，几年过去，他回忆起羽生结弦的时候更多地感觉到温暖，只是很偶尔的，会觉得难过而已。

尤其是当他在冰场上的时候，在一个个比赛的间隙，那些等待着分数，浑身汗水，滑向领奖台的时候，他会恍惚觉得那里还有另一个人，会觉得那个在他之前出场，那个一次次突破记录，那个微笑着站在领奖台最高处的人是羽生结弦。

不过那是不可能的吧。

他小心地拉着红线，将那两块已经缠在一起无法分开的牌子举到自己眼前：羽生结弦，他将这块牌子抛上去的时候，是什么样的心情呢。

仅仅是在看到这块牌子的瞬间，无需任何求证他就知道是那件事发生以后了。它已经等了他很多很多年，独自悬挂在空中，任凭风吹雨打，直到他因为痛苦和纠结，因为那说不出口的爱意折磨而来到树下将自己的那点念想抛上去的那个瞬间。

其实他已经很幸福了不是吗，除了那些夜晚的记忆，脖颈上的项链，手中的木牌，它们是这个世界最有力的证物，也是他甘之如饴的甜蜜的枷锁。

和自己不一样，那时候的羽生，对自己全部的了解也只有那十个夜晚吧，所以在离开的时候才那样担忧。因为不知道自己会走向怎样的未来，抱着那样的忧虑，或许还有一丝挣扎的幻象，那样痛苦的走下去了吗。

再一次，长长地叹了口气，金博洋把木牌重新放回密封袋，点开手机上的地图。

输入，搜索，羽生结弦纪念馆。

 

又是一个无梦之夜，金博洋醒来的时候已经很熟练地把自己从泥沼一般的黑暗中拽出来了，他随意地用温水抹了把脸，抬起来看着镜子中那个已经可以被称为青年的人。

他指尖点着镜子中的那个家伙，笑了一下，别这么严肃啊，羽生不是想要看你多笑笑吗。

羽生结弦的纪念馆里摆满了羽生曾经使用过的东西，电子屏一刻不停地展示着他的每一场比赛，甚至还可以查到他每一身考斯腾的细节设计草稿图。虽然花滑在日本已经是很受关注的运动，然而毕竟是那么多年以前的运动员，纪念馆里的人并不多，更多是在附近赏玩樱花后看到有个提供冷气的纪念馆就走进来的普通游客。

金博洋拿着官方提供的翻译册子，一个展柜一个展柜，一份报道一份报道地看过去，不免在门口待得久了些，没想到因此被几个快要出馆冰迷认出来了。

“天天？”

有女声压抑着激动地小声试探。

金博洋转过脸去笑了笑，小姑娘们脸上是掩饰不住的激动，眼睛亮闪闪地比满树樱花还耀眼：“我们都是你的粉丝！”

“谢谢。”金博洋是真的笑了，怎么说呢，那个时候站在羽生面前的自己是这个样子吗，浑身上下是毫无保留的喜欢啊。

大概也是知道在纪念馆里，因此她们都凑近了小声说话，而金博洋也配合着走到了角落一点的地方。

“昨天看到天天你的微博，我们还猜今天能不能碰见你呢。”

“奥运会我们都在现场看了哦，实在是太棒了，ending pose的时候我身边的外国冰迷还哭了呢。”

“说来天天果然是来朝圣的吗？”

……

金博洋微笑着听着她们热情的言语，并没有多说什么，只是回答了唯一的那个问题。

“对啊，因为我喜欢羽生结弦嘛。”

小姑娘们都露出了然的神色，其中一个看了看自己的腕表，悄声和他道别：“我们要走了就不打扰你了，天天加油。”

看着她们发自内心的鼓励，金博洋也回了一个加油的姿势，直到小姑娘们带着快乐的轻巧脚步声消失在视野里后，他才慢慢放下了自己的手。

看吧，他可以说自己喜欢羽生结弦，任何时间，任何地点，而不会有人因此怀疑什么。

但是羽生不行，或许他这一声都无法把自己的名字，把自己的感情说出口，只是沉默的忍受着，在无法被理解的路上走下去。

他重新抬起头看向电子屏幕中亲吻项链的羽生结弦，而羽生也抬头看向了摄影处，那个瞬间，两人目光交汇，仿佛他们之间并没有隔着无法跨越的距离。

两人同时低头，录像中的羽生结弦开始了自己的滑行，而纪念馆中的金博洋走向了下一个展台。

金博洋已经有几年不去关注羽生结弦的资料的，那时候是为了让心里的那个羽生结弦能够不被打扰地停留更久，然而现在再去看那些被万人知晓的羽生结弦的生平，反而会有一种奇妙的交融感，仿佛借由自己，羽生那些无法展露的自我终于能够和人们对他的种种印象和判断终于能够合二为一。

他想起从那以后媒体对他的评价，那些对于变化后的猜测，以及不可避免的——在他多次提到羽生结弦后——他们的名字被放在一起。

另一种意义上的梦想成真吧。

纪念馆里资料并不少，金博洋看完最后一个柜台的时候，管理人已经过来礼貌提醒还有十五分钟就要闭馆了，他才意识到自己常年锻炼的双腿都有些疲惫了。

匆匆走向门口，金博洋赶在灯光熄灭前回首看了看墙面上的那些羽生结弦，从小萝卜头一般的儿童，最终成为了慈祥而威严的老人。

短短几个小时，就可以看完一个人的一生啊。

他走了出去，没有再回头。

 

虽然航班就定在下午，但是因为想要看富士山，所以他第二天回到东京后特意又坐了一趟去名古屋的东海道新干线，按照网上的推荐选择了靠窗的E排，从列车启程半小时后就举着相机等待了，而车上和他一样的人还有很多，大家难得地将目光从手机和电脑上移开，充满期待地看向了窗外。

很快，如同浮世绘中带着一层雪冠的富士山出现在眼前，无数次在影像和文字中被描述的景色让车厢里的人都由衷赞叹了出来。

碧蓝的天空，靠近铁轨处已经快要凋谢的晚樱，以及带着各种传奇和浪漫色彩的山峰，金博洋靠着窗户认真地拍下一张张照片，耳边传来男孩子略带着炫耀的声音：

“知道吗，和歌里不一样，富士山是浅间神社私有的，日本政府每年还需要交付大笔租金。”

“哎？”女孩子惊讶的语气中还带着几分崇拜，“这么说神社岂不是能独享富士山，未免太幸福了吧。”

金博洋看着自己镜头中的富士山，和网络上千篇一律的图片并没有什么区别，轻轻笑了一下。

下一次能再来日本的时候，就去富士山看看吧。

 

END


	23. 番外·落花流水

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *羽生结弦视角  
> *BGM是医生的《落花流水》

羽生结弦退役那年过得相当忙碌，冰演、采访、记者会，无数邀约几乎要堆满他已经在扩充空间的电子邮箱，不过考虑到他的身体，最终也只开办了个人的感谢冰演，邀请了有空的前辈和同行而已。

在最后的结束仪式上，被和他一样热爱花滑的运动员们紧紧拥抱着，那些快速搏动的心跳声和充满了喜悦与祝福的汗水将他包围起来，观众们“ハードワーク”（辛苦了）和“おめでとう”（恭喜）的声音也回荡在冰场上，而他最爱的噗桑也铺满了冰面。

啊，这大概就是人生中所谓的幸福时刻了吧。

羽生用力地微笑，尽可能大地伸展手臂拥抱自己面前的人，汗水溅到眼睛里，带着咸味的刺痛让他不自觉眨了眨眼。

“yuzu这是哭了吗？”崇拜多年的大前辈有些惊奇地摸了摸他的头发。

“没有，是汗水。”他努力仰起脸来笑得很傻。

并不会哭的，因为从那以后发生的都是令人幸福的事，想到自己在不断走向那个一直等待着自己的人，就一定得微笑才可以。

坐在后台的长椅上，走廊里来来去去满是人影，待会换好衣服等待着还有举着话筒的记者，只能趁着这点喘气的机会打开邮箱看看有没有新消息。最新的回复是之前Brian发信息和他讨论去蟋蟀做助理教练的时候，自己当时说可能需要一点时间来调整一下状态，现在bo发来了纵容又无奈的同意。

Brian Orser对这个徒弟一向没什么办法，他从小主意就比别人更正，你不知道他下一刻是否就会想要尝试些什么新鲜东西，他现在都能回想起羽生结弦在某个休赛季突然兴致勃勃打来电话提出“往节目里安排七个四周跳如何？”时自己心肌梗塞一般的心情。不过话说回来，他也赞同羽生在正式开始教练生涯前先外出走走的提议，毕竟如果他在当了教练后，依旧如同学员时代一般对自己的意见执着不肯改变的话，是很难教导出同样伟大的运动员的。

羽生结弦觉得自己前教练说的很有道理，考虑到是他教导出了自己这样“伟大”的运动员，羽生决定按照bo的意见先去中国一趟。

——事实上brian从头到尾都没有提过“中国”这两个字。

 

“希腊人说，众神认为不可理喻地爱某个东西，是一种有违常情的事。你记得吗？他们说，当有人这样爱的时候，众神就会变得嫉妒起来，而且会在这爱的对象开出怒放的花朵时，将它摧折。” [1]

羽生忘了第一次是在哪里看到这段话的，但是直到现在为止，那些字句都牢牢刻在他心里。有些时候他觉得，或许正因如此，正是因为那段爱情诞生自不可理喻的梦境中，是这世界上最难以相信的故事，所以才是不能被容忍的。

那十个夜晚的爱情是令众神都要妒忌的东西，也是他这一生中曾拥有过的最美好的东西，它超越一切，超越他的成绩，金牌，记录，拥有这样美好的东西，那么合该付出些代价。

羽生不自觉摸着自那以后从未离身的项链，笑了一下，不过和菊地爷爷解释护身符去向的时候真的有些辛苦呢。

他重新将视线移回挂在椅背后的屏幕上，机翼划过夜晚的天空，舱内是沉睡后仅带着浅浅呼吸声的寂静，只有他一个人带着耳机看电影，一个爱情故事。

这世上的爱情故事大约分为两种，一种在经历重重苦难后得到一个皆大欢喜的结局，一个在挣扎取舍后最终走向了分离的尽头。

那么他们算什么呢？他们之间没有误会，没有他人，没有狂热的爱情被岁月和现实打磨到最后的冷淡，一切在最好的那一刻就静止了，如同保存在琥珀中的幻象一般，是可以随着那颗金花生一般戴在脖子上，像放电影一样一遍遍地看的。[2]

他不知不觉靠在小小的窗口上睡着了，醒来的时候半边身子都麻得动弹不能。

落地之处对他而言并不算是全然陌生的国度，他也在大大小小的比赛中来过，只是那时候带着月色匆匆而来，也带着晨光匆匆而去，印象最深的不过是站在酒店窗口可以看到的楼下一排排墨绿的松树。

因为之前的几次合作，中国冰协主动提议安排人带他转一转，羽生结弦同意了，毕竟他并不知道应该去往什么地方，这片土地对他和金博洋来说都同样陌生，他踩下的脚印在百年之后能不能正好落在那个人的脚下呢。

负责陪同的正好是他的冰迷，说一口流利的东京腔，既热情熨帖地介绍一切他感兴趣的信息，又能恰到好处地留下足够的私人空间。羽生在北京的这几天从她那里了解到了关于这个城市，这个国家的很多东西，那些琐碎又生动的信息被他在梦境里安到了另一个人的身上，猜测在他不曾参与过的那些岁月里，那个人是否也曾有着这样的瞬间。

金博洋和他聊天时常常提到这座北方城市，这里的冬天有厚得阻碍人走路的积雪，有灯光下如同城堡一般辉宏的冰雕，有配在烧烤摊子上冒着泡的黄油啤酒，以及和酒精一样会让人面颊泛红的人。

可惜的是他来的时候正值初夏，是红砖黑瓦之间会生长出浅紫色花朵的季节，所以没有厚重大衣下滚烫的心跳，取而代之的是会有虫鸣哼唱的草丛。在各种古建筑的入口停留着贩卖汽水和零食的摊子，路边是操着陌生口音愉快谈话的老人，如果起得早了，露水和鸽子的哨声会一起组成这个城市的天空。

在此之前，这座城市留给他的所有印象是金博洋，在这以后，这座城市的一切都成为金博洋。

 

在这里停留的最后一天，陪同人因为有事先回去了，羽生再三保证自己如果迷路了或者不知道怎么坐公交就会立刻打电话给她，小姑娘这才一步三回头的冲向酒店大堂。

羽生拿着日文版的地图，兜里揣着一把硬币，在路口的公交站牌下随便找了辆车就坐上去了。公共交通是一座城市的血脉，它不会避开这个城市的任何一面，它们诞生就是为了去向这个城市的每一个方向，不论那里是如同初生朝阳般生机勃勃，亦或是如同暗夜星子一般被丢在记忆的角落。

羽生结弦带着耳机靠在车窗玻璃上做了个短暂的梦，关于阳光、冰场、浓烈的柑橘香气，以及某棵枝繁叶茂的树，等他醒来的时候才发现车子已经走到很偏的地方了。

下车后羽生对着公交站台拍了个照，发给陪同人问她上面哪个时间是回程的指示，小姑娘发来的时间离现在还远，所以他决定在附近转悠一会儿。

说是转悠，其实站台对面就有座山，郁郁葱葱看上去相当凉快，羽生顶着大太阳在附近的草地上走了几步就决定顺着那条羊肠小道上山去了。碎石铺成的小道旁是一条汩汩的溪流，有不知名的花朵顺着流水出现在他的眼前，羽生好奇地蹲在水边的石块上向上看去，只能看见青苔和树根之间星光点点。

他犹豫了一会儿，是在附近找块干净石头坐着打发时间直到下一辆班车到来，还是顺着这条小路上去看看有没有什么新鲜东西，毕竟既然铺了路，那么路的尽头总该有些什么吧。

路的尽头是一棵树。

羽生绕过看起来已经许久没有人烟的寺院大门，顺着两边围墙倒塌后的石碓走向前去，那棵树像极了他在梦中见到的那棵，也或许这世界上的树都是相似的，而他只是恰好遇到了一棵很像的，树上挂着不少用红丝线牵起的木牌，不知道是用来祈祷什么的。

他站在那棵树下发呆，有一瞬间不知道这是真实还是梦境，又希望如果这是一个梦，那么它能够和他曾经做过的梦连起来，能够指引羽生走向他一直期望的那个人身边。不过听到身后有人和他打招呼的时候，羽生结弦也并不因为这个妄想被打破而太过失望，有些时候你就是不得不接受自己在某个方面的无能为力。

和他说话的是一个怀抱婴儿的女性，脸上带着柔和的微笑，桌子上摆了各种寺庙用品，羽生只能勉强听懂那位女士是在向他推销类似神社签一类的东西。他从钱包里抽出最大的一张面额递过去，接过找零后按照她的指引在一个巨大的红漆木箱里摸索了一下，抽出其中一块。

做工有些粗糙的木牌上只有大大的“大吉”两个字，意料外的直白坦荡。

嘛，不管怎么说，总归是好签。

那位妇女递过来一支笔，示意他在那木牌的背后随意写些什么，看来这块牌子不仅能占卜吉凶还附赠了许愿的功能，羽生一边在心里暗笑一边思索到底应该写些什么上去。

或许……他该给金博洋写点什么。

这个念头涌上来便无法再按捺下去，他甚至为此而感到自己久已沉寂的心脏再一次跳动了起来，比起在一百年后只能等待着来接受他的一生的天天，掌握了时间优势能够给他留下除了那个项链以外更多东西的自己，不是更幸运吗。

羽生结弦一向是个能把握机会的家伙，因此他将那支笔放到一边，问木箱的主人要来了一把小刻刀，接着就坐在主人家提供的小板凳上思考到底应该刻些什么东西上去。

他经常想起金博洋，在各种他认为金博洋应该出现的时刻不自觉地想起他，金博洋像是他的一个秘密，全世界只有他一个人知道在不久的未来会诞生那样耀眼的运动员，会把这个项目推上另一个时代。每到这个时候羽生就必须控制自己不要在采访和综艺中说出他的名字，将那个停留在舌尖上的名字重新吞到胃里，然而他依旧因为自己是这个世界上唯一的秘密拥有者而骄傲。

羽生写了很多封信，或许那些文字在临走前就会被自己付之一炬，也或许他会把那些故事留给完全无关的陌生人，等待后世有人从那字里行间中来猜测来臆想一段无法被确认的爱情。想起那些变着法打探他私生活的记者，这甚至让他觉得有种隐秘的报复的快感。

最终他只是刻下了“天天”两个字，一个代表着每日每夜的名字，一个被赋予无限意义如今在他的口中只属于爱人的名字。

羽生结弦站在树下，像是每次参拜祈福一般虔诚地闭眼合掌，祈祷一些他自己也不知道能否成真的未来，接着珍惜地将那块牌子抛上天空，看着它颤悠悠地挂在某根纤细的枝条上。

“啊……”看样子不久就会掉下来啊。

不过算了，这样也好。

如果一定要掉下来，请务必掉在天天的手里啊。

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> [1].节选自考琳·麦卡洛的《荆棘鸟》  
> [2].改编自张爱玲的《金锁记》


End file.
